Take One
by escapetofaerie
Summary: He did not like her. She did not like him. Forced into a situation where they have to be with each other almost every waking hour, could the opposite possibly happen? SakuraxSyaoran TomoyoxEriol TouyaxKaho AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** I got a bit tired from writing my serious stuff so I decided to write a more light-hearted story. Just to wean me off the drama a bit. Tell me what you guys think. Enjoy reading. And just as a warning, this is a very conversation heavy chapter. XD

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura is rightly owned by CLAMP. They deserve all the praise for coming up with such a wonderful set of characters. I do not earn anything from the writing of this story.

**Title: Take One**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 1: A Cup of Coffee**

**-oOo-**

Tomoyo could swear she could feel the synaptic signals forcing her face muscles to raise her eyebrow nanometer by nanometer. She realized she had been doing this quite often as of late. She always got like this whenever she saw her best friend Sakura Kinomoto. Whenever they met, Tomoyo found herself hard pressed not to scowl at her cousin. In this instant, she knew her face had taken on "the look", as Sakura called it. True enough, as soon as Sakura's eyes met hers the smile on her cousin's face dissolved and Sakura simply rolled her eyes. Tomoyo was willing to bet that her face was growing ever more menacing as Sakura approached if the change in her cousin's face was anything to go by. Being one of the fastest rising fashion stars of Japan, she could not in good conscience turn a blind eye to the travesty that was Sakura's wardrobe. Call her a drama queen if you will but Tomoyo took fashion very seriously.

"You'll get premature wrinkles if your face stays that way any longer." Sakura sat at the chair opposite Tomoyo and gave a loud sigh. It had been a custom between them since they were in middle school to meet up for brunch every Saturday.

Tomoyo only pursed her lips in reply. She watched as Sakura flagged down a waiter and ordered for the both of them. They knew each other's tastes so well that there was no chance of them picking out something the other wouldn't like. Besides, it was tradition that they take turns ordering. After the waiter had gone, Tomoyo let out the problem that had been bugging her for the umpteenth time.

"Sakura," Tomoyo started in a pleading tone. "Please, for the love of everything that's holy, let me empty out your current wardrobe. I can't bear to look at you anymore."

Sakura rolled her eyes again. "Tomoyo, nothing is wrong with my clothes. Touya even said I looked nice."

"Touya isn't exactly objective when it comes to questions like that," Tomoyo countered.

However much she hated to admit it, they was a small part of Tomoyo's brain, probably the size of a pinprick, that told her that Sakura did look nice today - in an androgynous 1950s paper boy sort of way. Despite that, the larger part of her brain refused to separate the word "androgynous" from visual kei. For Tomoyo, her cousin's sense of style was a very very toned down version of visual kei. Toned down, yes. But still visual kei. It was Tomoyo's considered opinion that women should stay at least a kilometer from such things.

"He's a model, Tomoyo. I think he would know what he's talking about."

"He's a _male _model Sakura." Tomoyo said it like that was explanation enough. "Not to mention he's your brother and he's got a bit of a sister complex."

"No he doesn't," answered Sakura defensively.

"Come on, Sakura. Your brother's main goal in life is to ensure that no guy will realize your appeal as a woman. He would be euphorically happy if you decided to become a nun. I bet he'd be willing to host a party for the entire Kanagawa Prefecture if you did."

"That's not true."

"Your mild brother complex makes you blind to the dirty underhanded tricks he uses to manipulate you."

Sakura laughed at that. "You say that like he's an evil presence, Tomoyo. He's a great big brother."

"So says his spoiled little princess."

Sakura actually blushed at that. "Dad treats me the same way you know."

Tomoyo gave a tired sigh. "Typical, Touya must have gotten it from somewhere I guess."

"You're a bit meaner today than usual. Did something happen?" asked Sakura.

"Problem at work, nothing big really. It's just been too long and I haven't found a solution to it. Also, I've just about had it with this complex thing of yours. Mild as it is," Tomoyo answered.

"It's not like it's a pathological thing, you know," replied Sakura.

"Thank the good Lord for that."

Sakura and her brother were unnaturally close. There were never any signs of incest but it could grate on your nerves sometimes. Sakura looked up to Touya and her Dad as the best examples of the male species. They were perfect to a fault. Where else could you meet extremely gorgeous guys who were both exceptional at cooking and other household chores? Not to mention the fact they naturally excel at anything they do. Touya acted like her dad most of the time.

"It's just like how you take fashion seriously. Touya takes being a big brother seriously as well. Especially given how our family is."

Tomoyo considered her friend's position and could see a reason why Touya became like he was. Their parent's were always busy when they were children. They were mostly left alone. It was Touya's job to look after Sakura who was seven years younger than him. Their parents were the nicest people Tomoyo knew and she didn't find it surprising that both Sakura and her brother were very devoted to them. Touya must have taken his duty of taking care of Sakura seriously to please his parents.

"I still don't understand why you haven't entered the entertainment industry, Sakura. I mean here you have your dad who is this internationally renowned archaeologist, your mother who remains to be one of Japan's legendary model-actresses despite being retired and a brother who is the most in-demand male model in Japan today. Fame and popularity are common in your family. You're beautiful and talented and I'm sure you can make it big if you give it a shot. Why choose to swim with whales and dolphins?"

"You know that industry never appealed to me, Tomoyo."

"That's obvious. But still, a marine biologist? Couldn't you have chosen a generic job instead like a doctor or an engineer or a lawyer or something?"

Sakura laughed out loud. "I like what marine biologists do. You know I've always been fascinated by the sea and everything in it."

Tomoyo sighed. "I know. It's just a waste. Talent like yours can revive the dying acting industry. Besides, a face like that deserves to be admired by people. Not fish or crustaceans."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you. But I'm happy where I am."

"And given how rich you guys are now, I still find it weird that you choose to continue living in that old house of yours."

Sakura's family still stayed in the first house they had. Even if her family was as it is now, they still choose to remain in that simple two-storey house. It had always amazed her how grounded her family was. All of them were just too humble. You wouldn't think some of them were household names already. The same applied to Sakura. Even if they were very well-off, she still had a part-time job. Tomoyo had asked her once before why she wouldn't just quit but she said it built character. As if she didn't have enough character already.

"My mom and dad insist that I live a normal life."

"Save whatever semblance of normalcy you have left, huh?"

Sakura nodded. "Something like that. Besides, people respect our privacy there. Even with what my family has become people still treat us the same. We feel comfortable in that neighborhood."

"Just wait until Touya's fangirls and fanboys find out where he lives. Pandemonium will be just around the corner."

"I don't doubt that. However, some already do. His old classmates and of course our old classmates know. I was surprised that most of them kept mum about it. I guess they didn't want to give us the extra trouble. Anyway, if our address does become public knowledge then we'll probably have to move and stuff. You should see the fanmail he and my mother get. My dad was seriously considering getting an outdoor storage area made for all the letters they receive."

"Your mom still gets fanmail? Even if she's been retired for years?" Tomoyo asked.

"She has diehard fans," answered Sakura with a laugh.

"People still want her back, huh?"

"Well, although she's already 43, she still looks like she's in her late twenties."

"Your dad is the same. He's 50 and he looks like he's 30."

Sakura's parents were probably the prettiest parents you'd see in Japan. Both of them looked a little too young for their age and a number of people get fooled all the time.

"He has quite a number of admirers in the university. They give up once they know who he's married to though. But people still treat him like a superstar," Sakura answered with a laugh.

Sakura's mom and dad met when her mom was in high school and her dad was her student teacher. Many didn't approve of the match then, her mother being 17 and in school while her dad being 25 and her teacher no less. They had a rough time during their first few years of marriage. That was when her mother decided to work as a model. She was eventually discovered and she continued on to being an actress. Her dad continued his work in the university and became a famous personage in a few years. Seeing Sakura's parents made her believe that there was something like true love in the world. Despite the troubles they've had in their early years, Sakura had never seen her mother unhappy. They were out a lot and she and Touya were left alone most of the time but they made up for it whenever they came back. Their family was a very loving family.

Tomoyo was smiling as she thought of Sakura's family. "You're a very pretty family."

"So they say."

"Doesn't explain why Touya chose to become a model though."

Sakura tried not to smile. Just then the food they had ordered arrived. Both of them started to dig in.

"Why do you think that, Tomoyo?" asked Sakura.

Tomoyo's thoughts drifted to her memories of the old Touya. She tried to equate the old Touya with the one she knew now. She frowned a bit as she spoke."Well, he's always been good looking. I've already known that since we were kids."

Sakura nodded as she gulped down her pasta. "Uh hm."

"I actually had a thing for him back when we were in the fifth grade."

"I know! You kept blushing like crazy around him," Sakura said as she recalled the many instances Tomoyo came in contact with Touya then. Tomoyo was always the intimidating type but she would be as meek as a kitten when Touya was around.

Tomoyo smiled as she remembered as well. "Ah, well, he was and still is one very fine specimen of male."

"So a model would be the perfect job for him," continued Sakura.

"I guess. But if you told me then that that would be his career path I'd laugh my head off."

"I agree with you there."

"I always thought he'd be a professional football player. I know nothing about the sport but I was mesmerized whenever he played at the Seijo field."

Touya's high school, Seijo High School, was just beside their grade school, Tomoeda Elementary. Their athletics fields were adjacent to each other so it was normal to see students from each school doing their sports. Touya's football games had always been a fiasco. You'd know if it was going on due to all the screaming girls around. High students, grade school students, even random people from the street were swooning.

"Everyone was," Sakura answered with a smile.

"Don't you think it's a waste? All that talent and he decides to model."

"Ah, you wouldn't know of course."

Tomoyo looked at Sakura in question. "What don't I know?"

"Touya's an unofficial member of the National Team," answered Sakura.

"Unofficial?" repeated Tomoyo.

Touya had already been scouted by the J-league when he was 15. He has been part of the U-15, U-17 and U-19 teams. It was a surprise for everyone when he suddenly left the football scene and pursued modeling.

"Yeah, he isn't in the official roster but he joins their practices. He isn't a member of any club as well."

"Is that how he maintains that wonderful physique of his? He does have that football bod proportion going on."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "I can never get used to people objectifying Touya like that."

"Of course not. The apple of Touya's eyes would never think that," Tomoyo said with sarcasm.

Sakura laughed again. "You're not quite right on that either. There is someone else who weighs more in Touya's heart than I do."

Tomoyo looked genuinely surprised. "Impossible!"

"You make my relationship with him sound so bad," Sakura complained with a frown and a mouth full of Caesar's salad.

"Well, considering he's a tad bit over overprotective of you and that you seem to eat up anything he says – "

"I do not eat up anything Touya says!"

"Who are you kidding? You let him shop for your clothes," Tomoyo told her in an accusing tone.

Sakura shook her head vehemently. "He just shops with me. And he gives me comments on the clothes I buy."

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "Sakura, you know those dirty, underhanded tricks of manipulation I was talking about? That's one right there."

"He isn't manipulative."

"I see how he has you wrapped around his finger," commented Tomoyo.

"He does not!"

"You both have a complex."

"We don't!"

"Deny all you want, the facts are all there." After a short pause, Tomoyo gave a sigh of relief. "Teasing you always makes me feel better."

"Don't beat up on me too much, I get hurt, too," Sakura answered with a pout.

"Aww, is my dear Sakura-chan angry? Don't be. You're just so cute when you're flustered." Tomoyo started to giggle.

"Thanks, I think."

"Anyway, going back to the original topic, why doesn't Touya just become a football player for real? He's already a member as you said. If he can't give it up then he should just go for it. Balancing out sports and his modeling jobs can't be easy."

"There's a reason. I'm not sure if I should say it though. It's kind of stupid, but kind of sweet at the same time."

"Stupid but sweet? You lost me there," replied Tomoyo before taking a sip of her orange juice.

It was Sakura's turn to giggle. "Do you know that Touya chooses all his jobs himself?" she asked Tomoyo,

"What do you mean?"

Sakura finished her mouthful of pasta before continuing. "I mean that he only does the jobs he likes. Mom leaves it to him. He's done that even when he wasn't famous."

Tomoyo found that weird. Models who started out usually did any job they could get their hands on, no matter what the size. "How did he become famous with that attitude? It totally goes against the grain."

"I think it's partly because of my mom and partly because Touya does such a great job. Remember the first ad he did?"

"Ah, now there was an ad that turned heads," Tomoyo said as she remembered the first ad Touya did. It was for a relatively unknown clothing line. After he did the ad, the company skyrocketed to the top. He's been one of their endorsers ever since. It wasn't that big of a production. It was basically just him wearing the clothes anyway. What they didn't expect was how striking an image he could give. People had seriously stopped and stared at the billboard. It had been that good. Tomoyo concluded it had been the result of such good chemistry between Touya and the photographer. Nothing else could produce a picture of that high quality.

"With a first impression like that, you can't blame the offers for just rolling in. Also, since my mom is his manager, getting the jobs are easy. My mom is very persuasive."

"How did he get that ad job anyway? I can't imagine him presenting a portfolio to scouts." Tomoyo frowned as she tried to picture it.

"It was an accident, really. My mom was out shopping with Touya one day. There was a shoot for the ad at the department store but I think the model they chose got into a pinch and was running really late. My mom happened to know the people who were doing the ad so she decided to chat with them. They actually thought Touya was her boyfriend!" Sakura broke off then and gave a laugh. Tomoyo joined in. "Anyway, she explained immediately that Touya was her son. That surprised them all. Then someone asked if maybe Touya wanted to be the model. He refused at first but as I said, my mom can be very persuasive. That was one reason why he did it."

Tomoyo still wasn't satisfied. "That's how he started. But I can't imagine him actually continuing on like that. Modeling one after another. You say your mom doesn't even force him to do it."

Sakura nodded. "She just forced him that one time. Just to let him experience it. She basically let him do as he liked."

"So why did he become a model? I don't get it."

Sakura laughed as Tomoyo continued to rack her brain for answers. She decided to help her cousin out. "Do you know that there's a similarity in all the projects Touya does?"

Tomoyo looked at her, not understanding. "A similarity you say?"

"Well, maybe like 8 out of 10. But still if you figured it out, you can get Touya to work for you just like that." Sakura snapped her fingers to emphasize her point.

"Surely there's no formula like that, Sakura," Tomoyo answered dubiously.

"It's much coveted information. Given that he's been given offers in South Korea and Singapore, this knowledge will give you an edge over the other people offering him jobs."

Tomoyo did not know that Touya was receiving offers from outside the country. Her company offered him several projects and he has yet to accept any of them. Now that Tomoyo knew she had outside competition, the chance of him accepting appeared smaller. "Since when?"

"Since a month ago. My mom said they've been having meetings these past few days with a number of brands outside Japan."

Tomoyo raised her hands in exasperation. "How will I get him to work for me now?"

"What do you mean, Tomoyo?" asked Sakura.

"You know that problem I was saying? It's about that. We want Touya to do an ad for my clothing line. It would give us another big boost. We really want to aim for the top and we can't afford to make mistakes with our ads. Touya is the best. Unfortunately, being the best means it's harder to actually get him to do the job. Finding out we have more competition is just disheartening."

Sakura considered the wisdom of what she was about to say. "If I tell you what I know, will you promise you won't take advantage of it?"

"You're going to tell me how to easily get Touya?" Tomoyo brightened up immediately. "It would be a great help, Sakura. I won't take advantage, promise. He's your brother after all. He's family. Also, it's just for this one ad."

Sakura knew her cousin was sincere. "Kaho Mizuki."

"What?" Tomoyo asked, not comprehending.

"Kaho Mizuki," repeated Sakura.

Tomoyo recognized the name. She'd heard it several times before but she couldn't recall exactly where. It took a few moments until she remembered her. "Isn't she that famous photographer that -" Tomoyo stopped as the realization hit her. "No way!" She looked at the big smile on Sakura's face.

"Smitten the first time he laid eyes on her."

"Kaho Mizuki? For real? Isn't she like 10 years older than him?"

"Eight actually. She was the photographer for his first photoshoot."

"So those 8 out of 10 projects were -"

Sakura gave a little laugh. "Exactly. She was the photographer."

Tomoyo smiled as she considered the possibilities. "So if I took her as my photographer…"

"Touya would do it for free if you wanted."

Tomoyo couldn't hide her delight. "Thank you so much! Although I can't imagine him confiding in you like that. That Touya, admitting he's in love."

Sakura gave a little laugh. "He didn't actually. Unfortunately for him, my mom has a sixth sense for these things. She found out on like the second photoshoot they did together. She just told me and dad after. We tease him about it constantly. Despite that face, he has no confidence at all. He's been in love with her for almost 4 years and he hasn't done anything."

"That is funny. I never would have expected it."

"I guess that's what most people would say."

"Touya in love, huh?"

"Yes. Touya in love."

"Does she have something to do with Touya's acting debut?"

"Yes, she does," Sakura answered with a laugh. "She did the negotiations herself. Touya agreed on the spot. She's one of the executive producers of the movie."

"I didn't know photographers earned that much," commented Tomoyo. Being a film producer required a lot of money. She doubted the commission Kaho Mizuki got from her job would be enough for it. From what she remembered, Kaho Mizuki did freelance. She was not affiliated with any company or group.

"Old world money I think. She was rich to begin with. Ancient family and all that. "

"Okay, do you know the story of the movie Touya's doing?"

Sakura tried to remember what it was about. She had read the script only once and could not remember the details. "I think it was a love triangle thing. He doesn't end up with the girl. My mom said his role was someone who was pining away for a girl he thinks he can't have. In a way it's perfect for him, being stuck in that same situation right now. Or for the past 4 years to be exact."

"Who else are in the movie?"

"Let me think. Yuzuriha Nekoi and Li Syaoran, if I'm not mistaken."

"Li Syaoran?"

Sakura nodded as she drained her glass of iced tea.

"The Li Syaoran?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What's with the 'the'?"

Tomoyo gave her a small smile. "Li Syaoran is the Touya Kinomoto of the acting world. He's been an actor since he was a kid. He's been able to maintain his popularity unlike most child actors. He's even more famous than he was when he was then. He's one of the best. You should see all the awards he gets. He also happens to be one of my endorsers. He regards his work the same way I regard mine. That's why I like him. He cares for his craft."

"Oh." Sakura said in an understanding tone.

Tomoyo was sure her cousin was misunderstanding her relationship with Li Syaoran. "I don't like him in that way, Sakura."

"Sure, sure," Sakura answered her in a patronizing tone.

"I'm serious. I really don't. His manager and I are exclusively dating though."

Sakura looked back to her in surprise and almost choked on the madeleine she was consuming. "Exclusively dating? Since when? Why don't I know this?" she demanded.

"Because we only started last Sunday. And I haven't met with you until today. Also, with regards to how it happened, I just wanted to keep a little for myself. You know everything about me. I was going to tell you the details when I was ready."

"Imagine, there's actually a guy who can keep up with you. And I thought your smart-alecky personality would scare away any guy within a 4 meter radius."

"Thank you. I'm more worried about you. I don't imagine there's a guy in his right mind who would try to win you over. Only suicidal people would go against Touya."

"Haha. Touché."

Both girls laughed at their shared joke. "Since you've brought the topic up, why not tell me about it now?" requested Sakura.

Tomoyo needed no further persuasion. "It started when we were doing negotiations for the endorsement deal. I was -"

"Wait, sorry," interrupted Sakura.

"What's wrong?" asked Tomoyo.

"My phone's ringing. Let me just take this call."

Sakura looked through her bag looking for her phone. It took her a while before she found it. She took a glance at the caller and was surprised. It was Touya. Her brother was supposed to be at his first on location shoot today. She assumed he would be busy the entire day.

"It's Touya," she told Tomoyo as she pressed the answer button.

"Typical that I get brushed aside. I'm not important as Touya after all."

Sakura gestured her to keep quiet before she spoke into the phone. "Niisan? Is something wrong? You were supposed to be busy the entire day."

"'Niisan'? Do you still call him with such a kiddie name? You definitely have a complex. Who uses that these days anyway?"

Sakura gave Tomoyo a hard look, forcing her to shut up. Tomoyo shrugged and kept silent.

"Sakura, it's mom. I borrowed Touya's phone for a bit. My battery just died," said the person on the other line.

"Mom? Is there anything wrong?"

"Are you busy, sweetie?"

"No, not really. I'm with Tomoyo now."

"Anyway, I really need a favor."

"Sure, anything."

Sakura heard her mom talking to someone else on the other line. Her mom must have been busy as well. After a while, she heard her voice once more. "Sorry, I have my hands full here as well. Anyway, the favor I wanted. Touya left his backpack in the living room. I put some important documents there and we need it today. I wanted to scold him for being so stupid but he's also very busy. Can you get it to us, dear? I'll send you the address in an sms."

"Sure. It's no problem. I think I saw it when I left this morning. Blue, right?"

"Yes, he said it's in the couch. I'm sorry for making you do this. You were supposed to be resting today, too."

Sakura smiled as she answered. "It's honestly all right, mom. You can count on me."

"Thanks dear. I'll make it up to you."

"I'll be there in a bit then."

"I'll tell security to let you in then. Just wait for my sms, all right? Go home and get the bag first. You won't get lost here in Ikebukuro, right?"

"No problem. I know my way around. Wait for me."

"Bye, sweetie. And thanks again."

"Bye." Sakura ended the call and returned her phone to her bag. She looked back at Tomoyo. "Sorry, I've got an errand to run. It's a bit of an emergency."

Tomoyo looked worried. "Did something happen?"

Sakura smiled to reassure her. "No, it's just Touya being a scatterbrain. He forgot his things at home. Mom asked to take it to them."

"Oh, okay."

"Can I leave the bill to you? I really have to go now."

"Oh sure, go ahead."

Sakura gathered her things and stood up. "We'll continue this discussion later, all right? I'm dying to know about this manager person."

Tomoyo gave a small smile. "As soon as you're done."

"Thanks!"

With that, Sakura left Tomoyo and ran for home. She was lucky that the restaurant they picked was close to her house. Within 20 minutes she was able to reach it. She rushed to the living room looking for Touya's bag. She saw it on the couch and immediately grabbed it. She checked her phone and saw a message from her mom. She memorized the address and headed out.

Luckily for her, the movie was being filmed in Ikebukuro. That was where Sakura's part-time job was so she knew her way around. The address her mom sent was just a few blocks away from the aquarium where she worked. Since she was coming from Tomoeda, it would take her close to an hour before she reached her destination. She immediately ran to the bus stop. It was moments like these that Sakura considered learning to drive. She had no problem commuting but driving her own car would be much more then again, the environmentalist in her would reprimand her for having such a huge carbon footprint.

Two bus stops later, she reached the train station. Three stations later, she was in Ikebukuro. She walked along the familiar streets until she reached her destination. Her mom told her that they were filming in an amusement park nearby. As she reached the entrance, she found herself blocked by two burly security personnel.

"Hey, boy. This place is off limits today. People who aren't involved can't enter."

Sakura tried not to take offense at being mistaken for a boy. Other than the fact she was wearing what Tomoyo called "the most gender-insensitive clothes on the planet", she was also wearing a beret and sunglasses. Any indication that she was a girl was probably lost on these two. She considered Tomoyo's offer of emptying out her wardrobe for a split second. She dispelled the thought and focused on her task.

"Uhm, my name is Kinomoto," she started. "You should have received word that I was coming."

Both of them gave her dubious looks. "Try harder little boy."

A vein in Sakura's temple twitched. She could only take so many jabs at her fashion sense for one day. "We started off the wrong foot I believe -"

"Get lost, boy," of them them said impatiently.

Talking politely didn't seem to get her anywhere so she changed tack. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto, my mother Nadeshiko Kinomoto should have given you word that I was coming." Sakura was essentially a nice person but she still had a backbone. Years of being best friends with Tomoyo gives you that. People knew she was serious when she mentioned exactly whose daughter she was.

Both guards looked surprised. Her mother doesn't let trivial things like that escape her so Sakura assumed she had indeed left a message. These Neanderthal security people probably thought Nadeshiko Kinomoto's daughter would be as glamorous as she was. Sakura remembered once more why she did not like this industry.

"Sakura-san, we apologize, we didn't think -"

"Please do not address me in such a familiar manner," she interrupted snippily.

"We're very sorry. Again, we apologize."

"Just let me in."

Sakura surged pass them without a single word, her irritation still not abating. As she was a few meters away from them, Sakura realized she had no idea where to go. This particular amusement park was quite big and her mother didn't give her specifics on where she was supposed to go. Her pride did not allow her to go back to those security people and ask. She just decided to look for the place with the cameras and the lights. She wandered for a few minutes before reaching an area with numerous tents put up. A table full of food was also in view. There were no people around. Sakura always thought that sets were busy and there should always be people around. She just shrugged and assumed they were somewhere inside the tents. She approached the tent with the words "Dressing Room" on its wall. She decided to ask the staff inside where her mother could be.

She entered the tent and looked around. She found herself alone once more. Despite herself, Sakura could not suppress the urge to snoop. It was her first time in an actual dressing room after all. Her mother and brother didn't usually invite her to their shoots. Just as she was scanning through a copy of the script, the entrance flaps were brushed to one side.

"It's good you're here."

Sakura turned around as she heard the voice that spoke. She didn't know why the sound of that voice sent chills down her spine. She turned in time to see the intruder take off his coat and throw it to one side. She recognized him as Li Syaoran, the actor she and Tomoyo were just talking about. She was a bit taken back by what she saw. She'd seen him a few times on TV and she always thought he was a bit short and stocky. Boy, was she wrong. This Syaoran was at least a head taller than her. His stocky appearance on screen must have been due to some trick of the light. His body was just as well proportioned as Touya. He was preoccupied with something so she couldn't see his face but she knew it would be just as good as she knew it to be. Better maybe. He was a few feet away from her but his aura and presence were smothering her like a wet blanket. She briefly asked herself if this is what one felt when they were "star struck". He continued as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"I need coffee and a little something to eat. I just came from another taping and I'm starved. Call the other staff, the director and my make-up artist. Tell wardrobe I've arrived. Quickly, we're running late as it is."

Sakura noted that Li Syaoran spoke in a tone that told her he was used to his orders being followed.

Not quite understanding, Sakura tried to excuse herself. "Uhm, sorry, I'm not really -"

It was then that he turned the forced of his gaze on her. Sakura's heart started racing. The intensity of his eyes was something else. "Stop gawking like an idiot. Do your job." With that he turned back to what he was doing.

Tomoyo was saying how she liked Li Syaoran but the attitude he was showing now was turning Sakura off. She tried to explain once more, "Uh, like I was trying to say, I'm not -"

"Tell me later. Just do everything I said. And coffee. I need coffee."

Sakura guessed she couldn't do anything else to convince him. As she moved to leave he was already sifting through the papers on the table probably looking for the script.

"Fine, I'll give you your coffee. That I can do at least."

He did not make a sign that he heard her. She continued outside and walked towards the mess table. No one else was around so she simply helped herself. She found some packs of instant coffee and made him a cup. She also took a platter and filled it with miscellaneous food from the table. She returned to the tent and found him seated and absorbed in what he was reading.

"Leave everything there."

Sakura did as he told. "Is the director coming? How long will I wait for wardrobe? Make-up?" He stopped his interrogation and took a sip from the cup.

"As I said, I'm not -"

He immediately spit out what he had been drinking. Whatever words Sakura was about to say got caught in her throat. Violently slamming the cup down on the table, he turned to glare at her.

"What the hell is this?"

"A cup of coffee?" Sakura wasn't sure what was wrong.

"It's instant coffee."

"It is."

"And it's decaf."

She could not understand why he was getting angry like this. And how the hell could he tell it was decaf anyway? It would take at least an hour before he'd notice the lack of caffeine kick. She was surprised to find herself on the defensive. "There wasn't much choice from the things that were -"

"Enough of your excuses! I haven't slept in 30 hours! How the hell do you expect me to function if you give me decaf? Since when did they hire incompetent people like you? And they have the gall to assign you to me? Go look for another job. One where you don't need to use your limited intelligence."

Without thinking about it, Sakura stormed towards him and grabbed the cup from the table. With a flick of her wrist she doused Li Syaoran with the entire contents of the cup.

"What are doing you worthless -"

It was Sakura's turn to raise her voice. "In case you didn't notice, I don't work for you or for anyone here. Had you listened to me before then you would have understood. And now you think you have the right to yell at me for something as stupid as this?" Li Syaoran could not answer her and so she continued. "You may think you're all that but that doesn't give you the right to push people around like they're beneath you. It's sad to see how fame has inflated your head. I'm amazed you can still walk around with that gigantic head of yours, you pig!"

She takes a deep breath before stalking out of the tent. She found a person blocking her path. He was dressed in a suit and was carrying a tray of food. He was obviously surprised to see her.

"Move," she ground out dangerously.

The stranger obeyed without question. Both Li Syaoran and he were left to the sight of Sakura's disappearing back.

The person who had just entered was Li Syaoran's manager, Hiiragizawa Eriol. As soon as they arrived at the set he had left Syaoran to go and greet the director. He expected Syaoran to be ready when they met at his tent but he did not expect Syaoran to be in the state he was now. He saw the empty cup and the coffee splatters on the papers on the table. He saw that Syaoran took the brunt of the damage.

"Care to explain?"

Syaoran started taking of his clothes. "Some sociopath just entered my room. I mistook him for a PA and well you can see for yourself."

"Is that coffee?"

"Instant decaffeinated coffee."

Eriol gave an exasperated sigh. "Syaoran, I may not know the details but I feel that you somehow deserved it. You can be quite the ass when you don't get your caffeine fix. Not to mention that all nighter we had to pull, too. But come now, you could have controlled yourself a little. That temper of yours can be so troublesome at times."

"Isn't it that guy's job to deal with it?"

Lack of sleep never did suit Syaoran. He'd turn into Dr. Hyde without a moment's notice. Not even Eriol could bear being around him for more than 10 minutes when he was like this. Eriol had always made sure that Syaoran had enough sleep so as to ensure his pleasant interaction with the people at the set. Unfortunately, their problem at the shoot yesterday was something unprecedented. The only thing that can keep Syaoran going during cases like these was massive doses of caffeine. Syaoran's senses also dulled when he was like this so Eriol didn't bother correcting him that the person who left was no "guy".

"You don't treat PAs like that usually," Eriol commented.

"Well excuse me for being grouchy. I've had no sleep since yesterday and I want this thing over with."

"Fine, get cleaned up then. I'll go tell the director. For now, drink that espresso I got. That should remove your stuck-up, prissy attitude until we're done here."

"Yeah, whatever."

The moment Eriol left Syaoran was the same moment Sakura finally saw a glimpse of her mother. She rushed to her just as Nadeshiko saw her. As soon as she was beside her, Nadeshiko gave Sakura a big hug.

"You're here, I'm so glad. You were taking a bit so I was worried."

Sakura extricated herself from her mom's arms and gave her a reassuring smile. "It was a bit far. Also, I met a little bit of trouble on the way. I had a hard time finding you though. This amusement park's big. I didn't let the guards lead me in so I was a bit lost."

"I asked them to though."

"It's no problem, I'm here now. And here's the bag." She handed the bag to Nadeshiko.

"Thanks, dear."

Sakura looked around and did not see her brother. "Where's Niisan?"

Nadeshiko pointed towards the ferris wheel and Sakura could make out a dozen or so cameras at the scene. "He's a bit busy with a few takes. They progressed well today. I didn't know he was a natural," Nadeshiko said with a giggle.

Sakura gave a little laugh. "Isn't that his normal everyday self anyway? Besides, I think he practices by himself in his room well into the night. He probably wants to make a good impression."

"There's that. I just wish he could act a little more natural around her. I'm embarrassed for him."

Sakura looked around looking for the woman they were talking about. "Is she here? Have they met?"

"Yes. He was tongue-tied the moment he saw her. It was painful to watch." Nadeshiko gave a grimace.

"I would have loved to see that."

Nadeshiko only shook her head. "It was a pitiful display, really. I'm grateful I was the only one around to actually witness it. If anyone else was around, you'd have read it in tomorrow's tabloids."

Sakura could only laugh at that. Seeing her normally perfectly composed big brother all flustered and embarrassed was always a sight to see. She rarely got the chance to see that though.

"Nadeshiko-san."

Sakura and her mother both turned towards the new voice and saw Kaho Mizuki standing behind them.

"Kaho, hello again."

"Who is this young lady?" she gestured towards Sakura.

Nadeshiko gave a small laugh. "I'm surprised you could tell. She's dressed up like a boy today."

"Oh? She's all woman to me, either way."

Nadeshiko looked at Sakura as if in thought. "Must be that photographer eye of yours, eh?"

"Probably," Kaho answered with a smile. Turning towards Sakura, she extended her hand. "I'm Kaho Mizuki and you are?"

Sakura took the offered hand and shook it. "Sakura Kinomoto. It's an honor to meet you, Kaho-san."

Kaho smiled in return. "You're Nadeshiko san's daughter, correct? The only member of the Kinomoto family who hasn't been exposed to the public. Just as I thought, you're as beautiful as your mother."

Sakura found herself blushing at the compliment. "Thank you very much. I'm not really interested in this industry though."

"Is that so? That's too bad."

"Sakura's too much like her dad. They're both the smart types. Sakura here is applying to Toudai. She really wants to be a biologist. Who knows, she may have her own show in the future like on the Discovery Channel or National Geographic. She'll make her own name then." Nadeshiko looked like she was joking but there was obvious pride in her voice.

"I see. Are you here visiting your brother, Sakura-chan?" Kaho asked.

"He forgot something at home so I'm acting as delivery girl today," Sakura answered.

Nadeshiko then spoke up in Touya's defense. "This really isn't something he normally does. He was probably nervous this morning. It's his first day of taping so I guess I understand. I was also nervous when I started. I felt like a fish out of water."

Kaho looked amused at them. "Touya always seems so confident though. I can't imagine him being nervous at all. He's never been anything but calm and composed when I see him."

"It's only on the outside. He gets the jitters, too. It's cute how he tries to hide it," Nadeshiko said with a little laugh.

Sakura herself was laughing silently. She was immediately aware of what her mother was trying to do. Match-making was one of her mother's hobbies and she knew she wouldn't pass this opportunity up. Her mother had been focusing all her attentions on Kaho Mizuki and Touya for the last year.

Kaho seemed surprised by this revelation. "Really? I would never have thought of it."

"Touya has his moments like that," Nadeshiko answered.

"Moments like what?"

All three women turned to see Touya walking towards them.

"Touya! You're done!" Nadeshiko's voice was unnaturally high.

"We just took a break. I'm on in another 15 minutes. But like I said, moments like what?"

Sakura knew that her mother needed an intervention right about now. She grabbed the bag on the table and threw it at Touya. "Niisan, your stuff!"

He caught it right before it touched the ground. He gave Sakura a wide smile before settling beside her and giving her head a few pats. "Have you been waiting long? Sorry if I made you do this. I was running late this morning and it just slipped my mind. Were you busy?"

Sakura shook her head. "Not really. It's Saturday, remember. I was with Tomoyo."

Touya nodded in understanding. "Saturday brunch, huh? I'll make it up to you later, okay?"

Sakura gave him a big grin while Nadeshiko shook her head in disapproval. "You spoil her too much, Touya. Both you and Fujitaka. Well, at least he doesn't go electric fence mode like you do."

Kaho's laughter caused their attention to return to her. "I'm sorry. It was such a great scene. It was very sweet of Touya, though. Brothers should take care of their little sisters." A light blush was gracing Touya's cheeks but Kaho pretended not to see. "How was it, Touya?"

He coughed to clear his throat. "Thank you for your concern, Mizuki-san. It was a lot different from the workshops. Much harder. Although I did my best on them I'm not really sure if my acting will cut it."

Kaho smiled at him. "You seemed comfortable enough. Also, Muro-san hasn't complained at all. He's the type of director who has no patience with people who lack talent. I'm sure you did a great job. You should be a little more confident."

"Thank you, you're too kind."

"I've worked with you often enough to know what you're capable of Touya. Let's continue to do our best, all right?"

"Yes, Mizuki-san. I'll do my best."

Kaho's smile grew wider. "No one will have reason to complain if you do."

While this exchange was going on, Sakura and her mother were slowly inching away, trying to give the two of them some space. The conversation didn't last long though and Kaho immediately excused herself after a few minutes.

"I've spent too much time away from my post, I'm afraid. I have to go back now. I'll go on ahead."

Sakura answered her with a smile. "It was good meeting you, Kaho-san."

"And you as well, Sakura-chan," Kaho replied. She gave a small bow before leaving. "Well then, I'll be taking off."

Nadeshiko waved goodbye as Kaho walked away. "Take care, Kaho!"

They watched Kaho for a few seconds before Touya spoke up again. "Again, what were you talking about when I arrived? It seemed like you were talking about me."

"Oh, that? Just small talk." Nadeshiko's voice was steady once more.

Touya's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You don't do small talk, mom."

"I don't? Why do you say that?" Nadeshiko asked innocently.

"Everything you say or do is always calculated."

Sakura knew her mother needed another helping hand. "Niisan, are you done for the day?"

Touya immediately stopped his questions. "I have a few more scenes to do. But it isn't much. We could go home together if you wanted. We're on break for the moment. They're fixing up the set and the other actor also seems to be running a little late."

"Are you talking about Li Syaoran?" asked Nadeshiko.

Touya nodded. "Yeah."

"And he's late? I find that hard to believe."

Touya raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Li-kun is very professional about his work. He'd never do something like be late. There must have been some emergency or something."

"Come to think of it, his manager was saying something about their other taping being delayed. One of his co-actors got himself wasted and caused quite a mess. They were delayed for more than 14 hours."

Nadeshiko shook her head in disgust. "Newbie?"

"Didn't say."

"That must've ruffled Li-kun's feathers. He hates things like that. He's very serious about acting."

"The manager also said something about a dressing room mishap just as they arrived. He didn't give any more details on that, however."

Sakura gulped and started to guilty for delaying the shoot like this. What's more, she didn't want either her mother or brother finding out she had a hand in it. She tried changing the topic of conversation.

"Uhm, Niisan, is there anything to eat here? I'm a bit hungry."

Touya looked at her in concern. "Did you not eat anything before you came here? I thought you were eating brunch with Tomoyo"

Sakura decided to lie. "Well, I got the call before we could start eating. Mom said you needed it and I rushed home so -"

"Silly girl." Touya scolded as he flicked on her forehead. "Never miss your meals. It wasn't that urgent. Wait here and I'll get you something to eat."

Touya left towards the mess table without another word.

"Thanks for your help earlier, Sakura. It's times like those that I'm kind of glad Touya has a bit of a sister complex."

"What does everyone say that?" Sakura asked in an exasperated voice.

Nadeshiko simply smiled at her. "Because it's true, dear."

"We're just really close!"

"Well, that's one way to put it, I guess."

"Mother!"

It was obvious to Sakura that her mom was already bored with the conversation and her mind was engaged elsewhere. "That Touya, if he didn't butt in then I could have built him up a little more with Kaho. I'm doing this for his own good but the circumstances don't seem to come my way."

"I knew you were plotting something like that."

Nadeshiko grinned at Sakura. "You know me. Besides, I can't just leave them be. Nothing would happen then. And Kaho is perfect for Touya."

"Why do say that?" asked Sakura.

"I don't spend my time just sitting on my butt here, you know." Nadeshiko crossed her arms as if that would support her authoritativeness. "I investigate. They're perfect Sakura. A lock and key. For you that would be like an enzyme-substance thingie right?"

"Enzyme-substrate complex."

"Same thing."

Touya returned then with a plate full of food. Sakura was a little surprised with how much Touya got. The plate was overflowing. He also had a whole pitcher of juice with him.

Placing it on the table in front of them, Touya ordered, "Eat."

"Niisan, this is a bit too much."

"That's right Touya. You'll make Sakura fat," complained their mother.

Touya couldn't be dissuaded. "Mom, Sakura is verging on anorexia."

"You need a new dictionary Touya, yours obviously does not define some words properly. You should get one that comes with illustrations just like a picture book," Nadeshiko continued.

Sakura had a healthy appetite but she knew she wouldn't be able to consume everything on that plate. With regards to that anorexia comment, well, Sakura agreed with her mom. She was slender, not at all skinny and nowhere near anorexic like her brother thinks. "Niisan, I'll be sick if I eat all of this."

"Three-fourths. I'll finish the rest."

"That's still a lot, Niisan. I'll struggle with just half."

"Two-thirds."

"That's not much of a difference, Niisan."

Nadeshiko gave Touya a light tap on the arm. "Enough, Touya. Let her eat what she can. We can just finish the rest. I'm still convinced you're purposely making her fat so no guy will like her."

Touya's face turned angelic right then. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Come on, Touya. Will you lay off her long enough for her to get a boyfriend? You scare away all her potential suitors. She's almost 18 and she hasn't had a single boyfriend."

Touya kept his expression neutral. "It isn't my fault those guys have no guts and get scared easily."

"Well, most guys don't have to go through all the crap you force them to go through, do they?"

"Kinomoto-san. Li-san is ready now. We'll start in 15 minutes." One of the movie's staff members came towards them and announced this to Touya.

"Oh, it seems I'm needed elsewhere." Nadeshiko narrowed her eyes as Touya smirked. "Eat as much as you can, okay?" he instructed Sakura.

Nadeshiko glared at him. "Touya, don't think you can escape. Our conversation isn't done yet, you hear?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Kinomoto-san," said a voice from behind them. Touya and Nadeshiko turned to see Li Syaoran dressed and ready. "I apologize for the long wait. There was a problem at my first taping and a delay was inevitable. There was also a bit of trouble in my dressing room."

As she heard this, Sakura hid in Touya's shadow. This was a very bad situation. She wished he had just left after dropping off Touya's stuff. The conversation continued as if she wasn't there so she thought her attempt at hiding was a success.

"We weren't waiting long. What's important is we're still on schedule."

"I'm glad -"

Sakura underestimated Li Syaoran. Syaoran had very sharp eyesight.

"It's you," he said in a slightly menacing tone.

Sakura immediately understood that he was talking to her. Touya and their mom looked back and forth from Sakura to Li, obviously not understanding the situation. Sakura pretended not to hear him.

"Aren't you a bit old for these games, little boy? Hide and seek and then the silent treatment? That stunt you pulled earlier cost me precious time, you know. I'm still waiting for my apology."

Sakura instinctively rebelled. "An apology? Whatever are you talking about? Surely you have things the other way around."

"You've got a smart mouth for a PA. I see you work for Kinomoto-san. We'll see where you'll be when I tell him about how you acted towards me."

The smug look on his face made Sakura want to hit him. She stood up from her chair. "How many times must I say it before it sinks into that thick skull of yours that I don't work for anyone here?"

"Are you an outsider then? What the hell is security doing letting someone like you in? Are you one of those stalker-crazy fanboys? Probably obsessed over Nekoi-san, huh? Trespassers piss me off more than incapable PAs."

"I'm glad that the feeling is mutual." Sakura then turned towards Touya and Nadeshiko who were simply watching from the sidelines. "Mom, Niisan, I'll go ahead, okay? Breathing the same air as this thing here revolts me."

Li Syaoran looked surprised at finding out who she was. However, the fact she was a girl was still lost to him. Sakura stalked towards him with slow deliberate steps. She stopped right in front of him before taking off her beret. Her auburn hair framed her face and showed her for what she was. Li Syaoran's eyes grew even wider.

"And it's not 'boy', It's Sakura Kinomoto." Just as she said her name, she stomped on his foot with all the force of her body. "Hmph."

Sakura tucked a few stray strands of hair under her ear and stormed toward the exit. Everyone watched her, dumbfounded at what just happened. Touya was the only one who had a small satisfied smile on his face.

**-oOo-**

**Author's note: **This is the second longest chapter I've ever written for any story. It's crazy long. I'm so tired. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Tell me what you thought of it. Reviews, comments, flames, all are welcome. Until the next chapter! Oh, and if anyone of you were wondering, Toudai is a (shorthand?) name for the Tokyo University which is one of the most prestigious universities in Japan. It's the school Keitaro tries so hard to get into in Love Hina. XD


	2. A Day at the Aquarium

**Author's note:** Thank you to all the people who read this story. Thank you for the alerts, reviews and favorites (are you sure? It's just one chapter, you know). Due to insistent public demand (i.e. requests from friends and 2 reviews asking for it) I rushed to finish the second chapter. I have a lot of stuff going on so I haven't been able to concentrate on fanfiction much. Please forgive the long update time. Here's a (kind of) long chapter to maybe make up for it. Enjoy the next 13,000 words! :D Leave a review if you have the time. Also, because it's rushed, there are bound to be typos and errors. Sorry. Anyway, on to the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor isn't mine and no money goes into my paypal account (I was able to make one just recently) for any of my stories. I'm just a fan who can never get enough of their wonderful characters.

**Chapter 2: A Day at the Aquarium**

**Rating: T**

**-oOo-**

"Guess what I've learned today," a chipper voice announced from the other end of the line.

"I'm really in no mood for guessing games, Tomoyo," Sakura answered with a huff.

Tomoyo's tone didn't change. "Could this be about that little run-in you had with a certain award-winning young actor this afternoon?"

"How in the world do you know that?" she demanded.

Her cousin's reply was a hearty laugh. "Silly girl. I had dinner with Eriol today. You know, Eriol Hiiragizawa. The guy I'm dating. The guy who also happens to be that certain award-winning young actor's manager."

Sakura's head was reeling. She wasn't used to being talked about, rather, she wasn't used to knowing she was being talked about. "Are you guys keeping tabs on me or something?"

"No, no" Tomoyo answered. "You just happened to be one of our topics of conversation over dinner. Of course, I prudently left out the fact that we are related else he wouldn't have said a word."

"Is that so?" Sakura was not convinced.

"I couldn't help. It was one juicy piece of gossip. You know I wouldn't let something like that pass me by."

Sakura gave a loud sigh. Tomoyo continued after a few seconds.

"Well?" she asked expectantly. "I only have a few sketchy details so I've been dying to know the real score. I want to know your side of the story. Please tell me now. Leave no small detail unsaid."

Even if Tomoyo was eager to listen to the events of this afternoon, just remembering what happened never failed to put a scowl on her face.

"I'd rather not right now. I'm too angry. It would be best after I've calmed down and the desire to tack his face to a dartboard subsides. "

Tomoyo answered with another laugh. "That face would look better in a frame."

"Thus the hesitation," Sakura answered with a sigh.

He heard another giggle from the other line. "Sakura, there's a thin line between love and hate you know."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at, Tomoyo?"

"Nothing much," her friend answered. "It's just you know those rom-com things where a boy and a girl hate each other's guts but they end up so much in love with each other? I'm hoping things would develop somewhere along those lines. It would be so much more entertaining."

Her cousin's words stole the air from Sakura's lungs. "That is in no way funny, Tomoyo. Just thinking of that guys face..." Sakura envisioned the details of his face - his annoyingly perfect face with perfect symmetry, perfect teeth and eyes so brown and deep that you couldn't help but be lost in them. "Okay, scratch that."

"It's a very good face, isn't it?"

Tomoyo wasn't helping at all.

"I know!" Sakura answered in an exasperated voice. "I think I was star struck the first time I saw him. Was he always that tall? He looked so small on TV. I never understood that shoulder thing you keep talking about but when I was near him it was like… whoa!" Sakura caught herself as she realized the words she was saying. "What the hell are you making me say, Tomoyo?"

"Nothing. I'm just making you recall some of Li's finer details. He is a very attractive fellow after all."

"To what end, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked impatiently.

Sakura could feel the smile in Tomoyo's voice. "Let's just say an interesting thought just occurred to me lately. Four hours ago to be exact."

"Thought?" Sakura asked.

"It was Eriol who brought it up actually. Well, when he mentioned it I kind of got this mental picture of you together. Of course, the mental image I have of you is one where you trash the dreary Touya-approved apparel and don Tomoyo-approved apparel. I mean, you'd look so much more cute wearing the clothes I buy you rather than the rags Touya tells you to wear."

"And?" Sakura was impatient for Tomoyo to get to her point. She was also a bit raw from the numerous jabs at her fashion sense today.

"You'd make a cute couple. I mean, visually and in a lot of other aspects." Sakura could tell from Tomoyo's voice that she was gushing like a school girl.

Sakura decided the only reason Tomoyo was spouting such nonsense was that she was drunk. She could get a bit crazy when inebriated. "Tomoyo, how many times must I tell you that your limit is 3 shots of Jack Daniel's? You have poor tolerance for alcohol, you know. "

"Oh come on, Sakura. I'm perfectly sober. Besides, you know getting smashed is a total turn-off for guys. Anyway, back to the topic. I was serious. You'd make a visually striking couple, you know, brown hair and all that. You'd just have to dress properly. Like I said, ditch the guy clothes."

She actually cracked a smile. Weirdly enough, Tomoyo's quirky and inane thought processes always made her feel better. "You know… you…"

"Ready to tell me the details now?" asked a very excited Tomoyo.

Her reply was a laugh. "Just a little all right?"

Although Sakura had only planned to share a few details, Tomoyo managed to wring every bit of information from her. It took all of 30 minutes for her to complete her narrative. She couldn't stop voicing her comments here and there. After her story, Sakura waited patiently for Tomoyo's reply.

"That is so weird."

That was the last reaction Sakura expected. "Uhm, any other reactions?"

"Sorry if it wasn't what you expected," Tomoyo apologized. "I myself have never seen Li act like that. It's like you met a completely different Syaoran Li. Either Li's been putting an act in front of me all this time or you just met his doppelganger or evil twin or something."

"Oh really?" Sakura asked dubiously. "You aren't just defending him are you?"

"Of course not, you know I'm always on your side."

Sakura thanked her for the reassurance.

"I'll be investigating this though. It really is out of character for him."

"Why bother?" Sakura wanted to completely forget she even breathed the same air as that person. "I've no intention of ever running into him again."

"Okay."

The way Tomoyo answered made Sakura suspicious. "What're you plotting, Tomoyo?"

"Hmm? Nothing ." Tomoyo answered a bit too innocently and Sakura did not like it.

"I don't trust your tone, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo laughed. "You'll see."

Right then there was a knock on the door and Sakura heard her brother's voice.

"Sakura, can we talk for a bit?"

"Just a minute," she answered back.

"Tomoyo," she whispered hastily into her phone, "Sorry, but I have to cut our conversation short."

She heard Tomoyo heave a sigh."You're dumping me for Touya , aren't you?" Tomoyo accused.

"Wh-why do you say that?"

"Call it a hunch."

"Sorry," she apologized once more.

"Well, I did learn what I wanted so it's fine. This interrogation isn't over though. "

Sakura couldn't help but smile. "You still owe me that Eriol story, you know."

"Oh yeah, brunch on Saturday then?"

"The usual."

"Bye!"

She ended the call. She knew Tomoyo would be a bit pissed she ended the call just like that but she didn't want her brother to wait long. She checked to see that there was nothing incriminating lying out in her room before opening the door. Her brother had waited patiently for her. Being the gentleman he always was, he waited for her to invite him in before entering.

Sakura knew what he wanted to talk about so she was a bit nervous. Now that she was in front of him she felt extremely embarrassed at how she had acted. She could only imagine the trouble she got her mom and brother into. She sat on her bed as Touya seated himself in the chair by her table. He sat facing her and she waited for him to speak.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

Touya smiled at the confused expression on her face. He guessed Sakura assumed he was going to give her a lecture. She was going to be disappointed though. Touya didn't really care what happened to Li. He was more worried about what upset his sister. Sakura got along with everybody so it was a surprise to see her treat Li that way. Something happened between them and he was determined to find out what. Also, he wanted to assure Sakura that no one was angry at her for what happened. Touya knew that Sakura would feel that she shamed the family and destroyed their names by acting so brazenly.

"Um… yeah?" Her answer sounded more like a question.

"That's good to hear. Mom and I were worried you locked yourself up here after what happened."

Sakura remained silent.

"You know I never force you to tell me anything so I won't pry into your affairs. However, if you feel like you need someone to talk to, we're always here, okay?" She knew her brother was simply suppressing his curiosity. Touya was a bit of a worrywart so he couldn't help but worry about every little thing. He continued after a pause. "You don't have to worry about causing trouble for mom or me. We apologized for you and the incident didn't cause any more delays in filming so everyone just shrugged it off."

"Even Li Syoaran?" she asked him dubiously.

The expression on Touya's face was a combination of indifference and contempt. "I don't really care what he thinks. He probably started it anyway, right?"

Hearing her brother say that made Sakura very happy. She could always count on him to be on her side. She had thought he would think badly of her after messing up his acting debut but it seemed like family was always more important to him. Especially being a surrogate dad to Sakura. She decided to tell him everything.

"Well, actually…"

Just as with Tomoyo, Sakura recounted what had happened. This time though, she left out the snarky and mean comments she had said to Tomoyo and just told the story as it was. She wanted her brother to look at it objectively. Having removed all the angry comments, she finished in half the time it took her to tell the story to Tomoyo. Touya listened attentively and without questions. After Sakura stopped talking, it was then that Touya finally spoke.

"So the dressing room mishap Hiiragizawa-san was talking about was you bathing him in coffee."

Sakura hung her head. "Yes, I'm sorry for acting like such a kid. Now that I think about it, my temper may have been a bit short."

Touya ruffled her hair playfully. "So long as you know, that's okay. Besides, I don't think it's completely your fault. I mean, you must have already been angry because of those security people, right? And here comes this hotshot actor who treats you like that. Even I would have snapped."

She smiled in response. Touya always knew how to make her feel better. "I guess. But I'll try to control my temper better next time."

Her brother nodded his head in approval. "That's the way."

"Thank you, Niisan."

"Anytime, little monster." Touya used the nickname he gave her when they were kids. Sakura always used to fume when he called her that but now she just laughed it off.

Touya was relieved to see his sister laughing again.

"Actually, I was really here to tell you dinner was about done. It's been a while so it should be ready now. Come on, let's go eat." As he said this he stood up and headed towards the door. Sakura followed him down the stairs and into the kitchen. They were greeted by the always enticing aroma of their father's cooking.

"Smells great!" she remarked as she took her place at the table.

Her father, Fujitaka, gave her a big smile. "I cooked noodles today."

"My favorite!" Sakura said with a huge smile.

Fujitaka noticed that his daughter was a bit down when she arrived home so he was doing his part to cheer her up. He was glad to see that she was back to normal now. His wife told him that something happened at the shoot but she didn't give any of the details. He wasn't keen on the details either way. He just decided to give Sakura time to sort everything out. He would be there when she needed him. Nadeshiko often told him that he and Touya spoiled Sakura rotten but he gave it no mind. Sakura was his only daughter after all.

Nadeshiko sat in her seat a few moments after the food was set on the table. As always, her smile was dazzling in their small kitchen. As soon as she was seated, Sakura piped up immediately.

"Mom, I'm sorry about this afternoon. Going on a rampage like that must have caused you a bit of trouble."

Her mother simply laughed at her apology. "Rampage is a bit of an exaggeration. It was nothing, dear. Truth be told, you broke the tedium of the day's activities. Also, thanks to that, I've thought of a new project in addition to the one that's already underway. "

She wondered at her mom's new activity but she decided to forget about it for the moment. "Well, I guess that's all right."

It was Touya who reassured her. "I told you that you didn't have to worry. Anyway, let's dig in. I'm starving." That said, everyone started to eat.

The Kinomoto family always made it a point to eat together even just once a day. Being continuously busy, they usually had to leave the house at different times. It was rare for them to eat together in the morning or at lunch so they always made it a point to come home early and eat dinner together. This was where they usually swapped stories on the things they did during the day.

They had been talking about Fujitaka's coming excavation trip abroad when Nadeshiko asked Sakura a question.

"Sakura dear, you won't be doing anything tomorrow, right?"

Sakura swallowed the bite of pudding she was eating before she answered. "Actually, I have to go to work tomorrow."

Fujitaka was a bit surprised. "Don't you get Sundays off?"

She nodded at her dad. "Normally, yes. But the Boss asked me for a favor tomorrow so I'll be at the aquarium all day. It seems he needs some extra hands. I don't know what we're doing exactly but I'm being paid extra so I'm not complaining." Sakura turned to her mother then. "Why do you ask, Mom? Do you need me for something?"

Nadeshiko smiled an angelic smile. Sakura could never trust her mother when she smiled like that. It only meant she had something in mind.

"Nothing, nothing," she answered with a shrug.

"Will you be busy tomorrow, Nadeshiko?" Fujitaka asked his wife.

His wife nodded. "We have a location shoot again tomorrow. Although we'll only be there until after lunch. Let's go out on a date after."

Fujitaka answered with a smile. "I always love spending time with you, my dear. Won't you be tired though? You'll be working the entire day. I'd rather you rest."

Sakura and Touya automatically blocked out their parent's conversation. It was such a common occurrence that they were able to do it at will now. Their parents were married for more than 26 years but they still flirted with each other like most newlywed couples. When they were a bit younger, Sakura and Touya were disgusted by this display but with this almost daily habit of theirs, they got used to it eventually. It was entertaining to watch but sometimes things got too embarrassing. They both found out that not listening in on them was the best course of action.

Ignoring their parents, Sakura asked Touya where they'd be filming tomorrow.

"I have no idea. Mom knows but she won't say a word about it. She wants to err… surprise me, apparently."

Sakura noticed her brother was a bit uneasy as he answered.

"Is there anything wrong, Niisan?"

"Oh no, nothing at all. Must be the nerves. I haven't really rested yet."

She really didn't buy his explanation but she let it stand. "All right then. Whatever you say, Niisan."

Touya gestured to her unfinished dessert. "Eat up already. You're all skin and bones."

Sakura sighed dramatically. She had wanted to clear up that anorexia idea her brother was sporting but she knew it was ultimately futile. She simply shook her head and continued eating her pudding.

**-xXx-**

Several miles away in a hotel in Tokyo, Syaoran Li was still not over the events of the afternoon. Although he had accepted the apologies of Nadeshiko and Touya Kinomoto, he could not help but fume whenever he thought of that girl who completely ruined his day.

His manager, Eriol, had been watching him pace the length of their suite for the 17th time before he finally spoke up. "Just what is your problem, Syaoran? You'll wear out your shoes pacing to and fro like that. They aren't exactly cheap. Some people work for an entire month just to earn the amount of money those shoes cost. Just sit down so you don't give me a headache."

"I can't let it go, Eriol," he answered a bit angrily. "Thinking about it gets my blood boiling."

Eriol did not look up from the magazine he was reading. He already knew what Syaoran was referring to. "Then don't think about it. Problem solved."

Syaoran rolled his eyes though he doubted his manager saw it. "I would if I could," he grumbled.

Eriol seemed unperturbed. "Then sleep on it. You'll forget it then. You'll also stop being a jerk after you've stocked up on sleep. I really don't like the sleep deprived you."

At Eriol's words, Syaoran could only frown. He had been trying to find his sleep but something kept getting in the way. "I can't sleep either. I see her face in my head. Hat and all."

A bark of laughter caused Syaoran to stop and stare at his manager. He waiting until his laughing fit was over before talking. "Just what is so funny?"

"You. You are so funny," Eriol answered with a laugh.

"I don't understand you, Eriol."

"Don't you think it's just love at first sight? All you've been talking about since this afternoon is her this, her that."

A look of disgust crossed Syaoran's face. "Me? Attracted to... to... that? Don't make me retch, Eriol. That woman's sex appeal is an imaginary number. Simply put, it doesn't exist."

Eriol managed another laugh. "That's cruel. I thought she was cute. Maybe you were too angry to actually pay attention."

"Let's drop this topic of conversation. Just so you know, I'd never be attracted to someone like her. The girls I find attractive are those that can enter a room and command all the eyes to turn to them. My type of girl should be able to take my breath away. She would be so beautiful that my eyes would follow her unconsciously. If you asked me the difference between that girl and a rock I wouldn't be able answer."

"A very colorful tirade you have there."

Syaoran continued. "Besides, don't you think it's weird? The lovely Nadeshiko-san actually spawned something like that? It's impossible! I'm assuming she was adopted, that has got to be it. I mean, blood always tells, right? Nadeshiko-san's daughter should be just as lovely as her. It's like Nadeshiko-san married a troll and that girl got everything from the troll side. It's like a swan giving birth to a pack mule."

Eriol only shook his head. "Interesting analogy. Exaggerated I'm sure but still interesting. "

"I don't understand. Her mother and brother are models for crying out loud. Fashion sense is diffusible, right? Why she dress like that? Don't they tell her the difference between girl and guy clothes? " Syaoran made gestures with his hands. He was out of words to describe what he thought.

"I thought you wanted to drop this topic of conversation?" Eriol replied in a teasing tone.

"Shut it."

Trying to rein in his mirth, Eriol threw a manila envelope at Syaoran. "Here's the script for tomorrow. Read it until you feel sleepy. Just make sure you don't overdo it, all right? I need you to get enough sleep tonight. I can only take so much of you being a diva.

Syaoran took a seat as he took the script out of the envelope. "Am I really that bad when I'm sleep deprived?"

His companion nodded. "The lowest of the low I'm afraid. We're lucky you're so good at your job. Also, I make sure not many people are subjected to the things I'm subjected to when you're in that mood. You should be thankful. Aren't I a great manager?"

"Yes, yes. My sister was right in passing the baton to you."

Despite the indifferent way he said it, Syapran was really glad that Eriol was his manager. His sister Shiefa used to be his old manager. Once his sister got married, she let him go in order to focus on her own family. She passed the job on to Eriol four years ago. Eriol was the son of another talent manager so he more or less knew what he was getting himself into. A plus of this was that Eriol already had the necessary connections. Eriol was one of the reasons Syaoran didn't go under the radar at any point in his career. He was six years older than Syaoran but Syaoran treated him like they were the same age. Even so, he still maintained a big amount of respect for him. Even all of his sisters treated him like a member of the family.

Trying to remove the memory of that girl from his head, Syaoran decided to read to the script as Eriol suggested. He already knew it by heart but he always had the tendency to over prepare for any role. He only had a small part in tomorrow's shoot but he still took it very seriously. A thought occurred to him and he decided to ask Eriol about it. "Where is tomorrow's shoot, Eriol?"

Eriol looked up before answering. "In Ikebukuro again. There's one near our location yesterday. The director says it's good enough. It will also be more convenient for the crew."

"I see."

"That reminds me what do you think of Touya Kinomoto?"

He thought about his new co-star. he only knew that Touya had been a model so he didn't have high expectations of him. He was surprised with him though. Even if it was his first time he handled himself like a veteran actor. He was comfortable and there was an air of confidence in his actions. What really impressed him was his professionalism. His work ethic was just as good as his own. Nadeshikp must have schooled in him in the proper etiquette particular in their industry.

"I can't say anything bad about the guy. He's a hundred times better than the newbie we had to deal with earlier." Inadvertently, Syaoran's thoughts returned to the girl once more. "How can someone as sensible as him be related to something like that? it's appalling."

"I thought you were trying to forget about her?" Eriol asked with a smirk. "If i didn't know any better I'd think - "

"Cut that train of thought Eriol," Syaoran cut him off immediately.

"Then let it go. Nadeshiko-san already apologized. Listen to people who are older than you for once. Just forget about today."

"You make it sound so easy."

A mischievous smile crawled up Eriol's lips. "You know, if that girl wore a dress, I'm sure she could be a show stopper herself."

Syaoran gave an audible sigh. "I thought you wanted me to forget about it? How can I do that when you keep dropping disparaging comments like that?"

"Just saying" Eriol said with a shrug.

With his brow furrowed in annoyance, Syaoran dropped the script in front of Eriol. "I'm going to bed," he announced and headed for his room.

Eriol laughed as he watched him leave. If his hunch was right, things were going to get very interesting in the next few days.

**-xXx-**

Sakura checked herself in the mirror to see if she was presentable. Satisfied that she was, she decided to go to her boss and greet him. She had just arrived at the aquarium a few minutes ago. As she was walking to his office, she noticed cameras and lights being hauled into the place. She had already seen the trucks as she arrived and she had wondered at what they contained. She was a bit curious as to what was going on in the aquarium today. She found the door to her boss's office open so she let herself in after knocking on the frame a few times. Her boss had just replaced the phone on the table when she entered the room.

Greeting her with a smile, Mr. Morino, her boss, bade her good morning. "I apologize for calling you in when you're supposed to be on break, Kinomoto. It's just I really need you here today."

She reassured her boss with a smile. "It's nothing, Boss. What do you want me to do today? Has it got something to do with all the cameras being wheeled in?"

"Sharp as always, Kinomoto. The truth is, the aquarium was reserved by a filming crew for the entire day. I need people to watch over them."

Sakura was a bit unsure of what to do. She wasn't used to playing babysitter to a film crew. "Watch them how exactly?"

"Just make sure they aren't lost and that they don't do anything stupid like mess with the tanks or feed the manta rays. Things like that."

Her boss never failed to make her smile. "All right, Boss. Where do you need me?"

He returned her smile before answering. "Exhibit 3 has been turned into a dressing room. I want you to be the personal assistant of the actor that's there right now. Is that all right?"

She gave her boss a mock salute. "Yes, sir."

Morino waved his hand in dismissal. "Go," he said with a laugh.

Following Morino's order, Sakura made her way to the room he specified. She wasn't sure if she was imagining it but almost everyone she passed seemed to stop what they were doing to take a glance at her. She was sure she didn't look weird or anything. She was using the standard uniform for the aquarium employees. It was a loose white collared shirt and blue shorts that reached past her knees. A blue sun visor completed her uniform. It was nothing you'd see on the runway and it was no compliment to her figure but it wasn't hideous enough to garner all the looks she was getting. Not used to the scrutiny, she quickened her pace and entered the room her boss indicated. Before the door closed completely behind her, she heard a few giggles from the people outside.

Giving herself a quick glance over to see if she looked all right -and she did - she looked around the room and sighted the person she was supposed to be accompanying for the day. He was hunched over in front of a mirror that was obviously placed there just for him. She couldn't see his face but she swore that the set of his shoulders was a bit familiar. She cleared her throat audibly before speaking.

"Excuse me, Sir, the Boss said I'll be helping you out today."

"Right. Thanks. What -"

The moment he turned his head and their eyes met, Sakura could feel her jaw drop. The person in front of her had the same exact expression. They were mirror images of each other. Sakura wondered briefly what sick parallel universe she had stumbled into that fate had to play such a nasty trick on her. Little did she know, the man in front of her was thinking things along that same line.

Syaoran stared at the intruder for 5 seconds before abruptly breaking eye contact and facing the mirror. Convinced his mind was playing tricks on him, he turned a round a second time. Seeing the same image, he turned his back on her for the third time, praying desperately in his head that he was just imagining everything that was going on right now.

"Third time's the charm, Syaoran. Third time's the charm." He said the words under his breath before turning to face her for the last time. In the split second before he faced her again, he wished his mind really had been playing tricks on him. As soon as their eyes met again, he saw her roll her eyes at him. Syaoran couldn't contain himself anymore.

"For the love of... Are you stalking me?"

Sakura felt offended at the thought. "Stalking? I've been working here for a while now so if anyone is stalking, it would be you."

"What man in his right mind would even think of following you around?" he answered hotly.

She could feel the hairs on her nape prickle. Syaoran Li really rubbed her the wrong way. She had managed to somehow forget about the things that happened yesterday but just seeing his face made the anger and irritation come back in full force.

"Right back at you. In case you weren't aware, there are hundreds of guys which are better than you out there. Why, I merely have to walk a few meters away and I'll see tons of them."

"Ha! You talk big! What must I do to keep you away from me? Do I need a temporary restraining order against you?"

"I was thinking the same thing. 200 meters away from you isn't enough though, in my opinion."

Syaoran shook his head angrily. "This is some sick joke, you know that? Get me your boss. He's going to get an earful from me. No way in hell am I spending the day with you. "

"The boss will answer you anytime."

Neither of them could figure out how they came to be just a foot away from each other. Both of them were glaring at each other so intensely. It was at this moment that Eriol entered the room. The sound of the door opening caused the room's occupants to look to the intruder. Because his arrival was so unexpected, neither of them were able to relax their features so Eriol was welcomed with the sight of their glares. Eriol was brave enough to meet them head-on.

Eriol tried to look apologetic. He didn't know what was going on exactly but he wanted to leave immediately else the guffaw he was holding in managed to escape. "I'm sorry to intrude," he told them hastily. He held up both his hands and smiled. He was sure his smile looked weird as he was trying hard not to laugh. He stepped back and reached for the door.

"Stop."

At the sound of Syaoran's voice, Eriol froze in place and tried to relax his facial features. Before he faced them again, Eriol's face was its usual stoic and serious set.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

"What the hell is this Eriol?" Syaoran gestured rudely towards Sakura, expecting him to be able to understand what was wrong.

Eriol himself had no idea what was going on as well. Sakura Kinomoto was the last person he had expected to see today. "I have nothing to do with this, I swear."

"I work here," Sakura cut in.

"You do?" Eriol asked, surprised.

Sakura could feel she could have a reasonable conversation with this person. When she heard his name, Sakura remembered that this was the guy Tomoyo was dating. He was sure to be a good guy if he passed Tomoyo's super stringent guy criteria. She also remembered her promise to Touya so she tried her best to behave. Completely ignoring Syaoran, she went up to him and greeted him.

"I apologize, Sir." She gave a low bow. "The boss, Morino-san, told me I was supposed to be your guide for the shoot. In addition to that, I am also supposed to be Li-san's personal assistant for today." Both men could her the contempt in her voice when she mentioned Syaoran's name.

"Don't you dare ignore me," Syaoran said angrily.

She gave him her coldest smile. "As you can see, Sir, I'm speaking with this gentleman here. It seems I can have a civilized conversation with him. As opposed to you who... well, let's leave things at that."

Syaoran was about to speak up when Eriol gave him a signal to keep quiet. "Miss Kinomoto Sakura, I presume?"

"Yeas, Sir," she answered with a nod.

Eriol held out his hand. "Eriol Hiiragizawa, Syaoran's manager," he introduced himself.

She took the offered hand and smiled. "It's a pleasure, Sir."

"Please, Eriol is fine."

"I couldn't do that! I mean, you're much older than I am. Also, you and Tomo -" Sakura closed her mouth audibly. She remembered that Eriol did not know of her relation to Tomoyo. A few seconds passed in silence before Eriol spoke.

"You were saying? Me and?"

Sakura racked her brains for a way out of this predicament. He was just so nice that she wasn't able to control her blabbing mouth until the last second. "Ah... uhm... Tomorrow! I remembered I had to do something _tomorrow_." She emphasized her last word and gave him the smile she used when she wanted to look innocent in front of Touya or her father. It always worked on them so she was hoping it would work on him.

He gave her an amused look before eventually smiling warmly."I see, how long have you been working here, Sakura-san?"

"A little over three months."

"Oh, that's interesting. What a coincidence that we meet each other so soon after yesterday. I didn't have the honor before."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Sir."

Eriol gave a little laugh. "The Sir is a bit overkill. If you're uncomfortable calling me by my first name then Hiiragizawa would be fine. Sir is just a bit much."

"Then, Hiiragizawa-san?" she asked hesitantly as she returned his smile.

"Much better," Eriol nodded in approval. "Although when you feel up to it, dropping the honorific would please me very much."

She couldn't help but laugh. Sakura made a mental note to interrogate Tomoyo about this man. He seemed like a genuinely good guy. Meeting him made her very curious about their budding relationship.

"Ehem..."

Sakura sighed and stopped herself from scowling as she turned to face Syaoran Li once more. Eriol faced him as well, his face full of patience and understanding. Sakura could only imagine how great a person Eriol was if he managed to stomach each day with this infuriating Syaoran Li.

"Do something about this, Eriol."

His manager's answer was to cock his head to the side. "About what?"

"I want a new PA is what."

"Come now, Syaoran. Surely you're professional enough to let go of that petty quarrel you had yesterday. Look at Sakura-san, I'm sure she'd rather be somewhere else but she's here doing her job. Which should be what you should be doing as well."

Sakura gave Eriol her biggest smile. Syaoran wanted to make a scene but he remembered that Eriol was already partial to this girl last night. It wouldn't get him anywhere to antagonize her. He could practically see her wrapping Eriol around her little finger.

"Fine, I'm professional. Watch me." With that he stormed out of the room.

Eriol turned to Sakura and gave her an embarrassed smile. He apologized for Syaoran's behavior.

"Please, it's nothing. Thank you for your concern though," Sakura replied with a bow.

"Let's follow him lest he gets lost," Eriol gestured towards the direction Syaoran had gone.

"Of course, Hiiragizawa-san."

As they were walking down the hall, Sakura was thinking of a good way to start a conversation with her companion when Eriol spoke up.

"I'm afraid I haven't apologized yet."

Sakura blinked twice in confusion. "Whatever for, Hiiragizawa-san?"

He gave a little smile. "I wanted to apologize for that incident yesterday. Syaoran's too prideful to apologize so I'm doing it for him. "

"Oh," was all Sakura could say.

"I don't know anything about your argument yesterday and I really don't think it matters. In his defense, he usually isn't like that. Lack of sleep and the stress from his work sometimes turn on his berserk mode. I do my best to make sure that that doesn't happen though. Yesterday was just one of those days. He's a decent guy really. It's just unfortunate that your first meeting had to be like that. "

Sakura only nodded. In her mind, she knew it was Eriol's job to make sure his talent didn't have a bad reputation. She was aware that he was trying to patch up her tattered opinion of Syaoran Li. Even if she knew Eriol had very good reason to be biased in his explanations, Sakura couldn't help but take to heart some of the things he had said. She also had to make good on her promise to her brother. As a sign of respect for Eriol, Sakura vowed to act better towards Syaoran Li. Even if he didn't deserve it.

"I see you're still a bit skeptical," Eriol commented.

Her answer was a sheepish smile. I guess."

"I can't blame you, tough. But I promise if you get to know him you'll change your opinion. He's a good guy."

"I'll take your word for it."

Syaoran watched with slitted eyes as Eriol was having a leisurely conversation with that person. He didn't know why seeing her give all those sweet smiles to Eriol and then only giving him her coldest smile irritated him. He assumed she was trying to charm her way to Eriol's heart so he could help her out with her career or something. She kept this sickly sweet facade in front of Eriol but she showed him her worst side. She gave Eriol another smile and Syaoran felt he had seen enough.

"Eriol," he shouted brusquely. Eriol turned to him and headed his way. He didn't miss the look of disgust that crossed that girl's face. "Let's go," he said as soon as Eriol stopped beside him.

Eriol answered him with a knowing smile. "Of course." Turning to Sakura, he gestured her to follow them. "Sakura-san, let's go."

Syaoran turned abruptly and said, "Exhibit room G."

Both Sakura and Eriol were confused at his words.

"The shoot is there. Lead the way, guide"

Sakura didn't miss the way he sneered at her. Giving him her coldest smile, she said, "This way." She then led them to a corridor on their right.

The exhibit was at the end of the spacious corridor they were in. As soon as she opened it, their group was greeted by the movie crew. Syaoran was immediately whisked away somewhere. Eriol told her he was going to greet the director so she was free to look around for a while. Sakura scanned the room for the person she wanted to see. Having seen her quarry, Sakura walked towards her. Her mother had a lot to answer for.

Nadeshiko had just finished talking with one of the producers of the movie when Sakura walked up to her.

"Mother." She kept her voice even but the emotion in it was unmistakable.

"Sakura dear, it's a pleasure to see you here." Nadeshiko was acting as if nothing was amiss. She ignored her daughter's glare and moved to give her a hug. After doing so, she smiled at her and said, "Your workplace really is something. I was worried you were working in some dreary place but this place really is very nice. Your father and I wanted to visit you several times already but we just didn't have the time -"

"Cut the crap, Mother."

"Why the angry face, dear?" she asked innocently.

Sakura forced herself to remain firm. Her mother could get away with just about anything. "Why didn't you tell me you were shooting here today? Do you know what I have to do? A little heads-up would have been appreciated."

Nadeshiko gave a little laugh. "It was supposed to be my little surprise. Anyway, what happened? Why are you so angry? I thought you'd be happy to see us. Tell Mommy about it and I'll see what I can do."

Touya appeared out of nowhere and put a hand on top of Sakura's head. "Morning," he greeted her.

"Niisan, you knew about this didn't you?" she asked him accusingly. "That's why you weren't able to give me a straight answer before."

For a few moments, Touya could not look at her in the eye. Sakura waited patiently for him to answer. He scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Sorry, Mom made me promise to keep quiet. I didn't want to keep it from you."

Sakura swiveled to face her mother who was slowly edging away. "Mother, an explanation please?" she demanded.

Her mother flashed her trademark smile. No person could resist that smile. It was good that Touya and Sakura were already immune to it. "I really just wanted to surprise you. What is wrong exactly?"

"I have to work as Syaoran Li's PA! I don't want to be his handler. This sucks, Mom. If I knew this was going to happen, I would have called in sick this morning."

"I'm sure it's not that bad, dear."

"Hey, PA!"

The three of them turned to where the voice came from. They all found themselves looking at an irate Syaoran Li.

"What the hell do you want, Li?" Sakura asked him in an annoyed voice.

"Your station is over where I'm supposed to be. How can you do your meager job if you're here chatting up other people?"

Nadeshiko noticed that Touya's eyes were narrowing dangerously. She placed a hand on his arm to prevent him from doing anything stupid. He never could stop himself from slugging anyone who picked on Sakura. Nadeshiko knew Touya was itching to plant a fist in Syaoran's face for talking to Sakura like that. She decided to dissipate the tension that was slowly building up.

"Sakura dear, it would be best if you go and finish your job first." She went closer and gave her another hug. "Bear with it for just today, dear," she whispered just as she kissed the top of her head.

"Right," Sakura grumbled.

"Touya, come one. Let's get ready, too," she said as she pulled her son away.

"All right," Touya answered. He reluctantly turned his back on Syaoran.

Sakura watched them go before turning back to Syaoran. "Where do you need me exactly?"

Syaoran only tilted his head towards a corner of the room. Sakura took a deep breath to calm herself. "Only for today, Sakura," she said under her breath.

She looked to where Syaoran had indicated and saw Eriol. As he met her eyes, he gave her a wide smile. Sakura smiled back. The only good thing about this arrangement was that she could get to know Eriol better. She had to see if he was worthy of her cousin. She wouldn't allow just any guy to get near her cousin. So far though, he's been slowly rising in her regard. He reminded her a bit of her brother and father. They had the same atmosphere about them.

As she reached him, he gave her a wry smile. "From the look on your face, I'm assuming Syaoran went Dr. Hyde on you again."

"Right. What's worse was he did it in front of my mom and brother. I really didn't want them to see me when I'm with him. I somehow find myself in my own Dr. Hyde mode when I'm around him. I'm pretty sure that isn't healthy."

"I apologize again," he said with a low bow. "I'll try to talk some sense into him, " he said with a smile. "Jealousy really is a bitch," he added in an undertone.

"Excuse me?" Sakura didn't hear Eriol's last words.

Eriol gave her his most charming smile. "Never you mind. It's just me thinking out loud."

"Oh, I see," she said. Even if she really didn't. "All right, then."

She looked around and watched the usual hustle and bustle on set. She still wasn't used to how busy these shoots were. She rarely went to her brother or her mother's shoots so some things here were new experiences for her.

Her companion noticed this. "You seem like you're not used to this," Eriol commented.

"No, I'm not. I don't go with my Mom or my brother. All this," she gestured around them, "isn't exactly what I want in life. I'm more a nerd like my Dad."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, I'm actually trying to het into Toudai. I'm confident I can make it, too."

"Your father is that famous archaeologist, am I right?"

"Yes he is," she answered with a smile.

"I'm really amazed. Your father must be one hell of a guy. I can only imagine the number of people who've probably tried to steal Nadeshiko-san away from him. No one has succeeded in all this time."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh out loud. "My parents are like a newlywed couple. They've been like that since I can remember. I'm pretty sure those guys are wasting their time."

"You're that confident, huh?"

"I am," she replied with a giggle.

"And I'm sure you yourself are already spoken for."

Her answer was swift and sure. "Nope. I'm not exactly looking either."

"That's surprising. A lovely girl like you should have acolades of guys following you around."

She continued to laugh. "No, no accolades, I'm afraid."

"I'm not really feeling that the academe is where you belong. Tell you what, I have this friend who's a fashion designer. I could introduce you to her. I'm thinking something like modeling is more up your alley. It's in your blood after all. Look at your brother and mother."

Sakura could only smile. Eriol had no idea she already knew this designer and that she was already a reluctant model for her designs. She already had more than seven closets full of Tomoyo's clothes.

"No, thank you. A model? I don't really think so."

"That's a real shame."

"Ehem."

Both of them turned to see an annoyed Syaoran. Sakura couldn't keep the scowl from her face. Eriol simply smiled. She was again amazed at how patient Eriol was. His smile wasn't wavering at all.

"Do you have a sore throat, Syaoran? Just tell me and I'll get something for that."

"Coffee. I assume you already know what kind" Syaoran said this as he took his seat.

"Yes, Li-san," Sakura answered as she left to do her job.

Eriol watched the exchange with disapproval. No matter what Syaoran said, his behaviour was unacceptable. He needed an attitude adjustment badly.

"What the hell is your problem, Syaoran? What beef do you have with her? She's a really nice girl. Forget about yesterday, all right? You're acting like a jerk."

Syaoran ignored Eriol's adminishments. "Can't you see how she's wrapped you around her finger? She gives me this cold, indifferent smile and she goes and flashes you five different ones."

His manager was so unprepared for that answer that all he could do was laugh.

"Not that I'm counting," he said in a rush.

"Really now. Five? I only counted three."

"Cut that train of thought, Eriol."

Eriol smiled and weirdly enough, he made a perfect impression of the Cheshire cat. "Ah, jealousy really is a bitch."

"What the hell are you on about now?"

"Uhm, the truth?" Eriol answered with a nonchalant shrug.

Syaoran was about to say his piece when Sakura returned with his coffee.

"Here, brewed from first-class coffee beans from Starbucks. Enjoy."

Syaoran took it and offered no words of thanks. It was Eriol's turn to clear his throat audibly. Syaoran looked at him in confusion and Eriol's gaze dropped to the cup in his hand. Understanding what Eriol wanted, Syaoran mumbled a thank you.

His manager nodded in approval. Syaoran busied himself with the script once more. A few minutes later, one of the crew called Syaoran over leaving Sakura and Eriol alone again.

Sakura was able to breathe a little easier. "Something struck me as odd, Hiiragizawa-san."

"What is it?"

"You're Syaoran's manager, right? Why don't you get someone else to be his PA or his handler? Manager's just get them signed contracts and things, right? They don't need to accompany them to shoots and tapings. You should just make a talent agency or something."

Eriol gave her a knowing smile. "I don't really need a talent agency. Syaoran gets me all the work I need to live off very comfortably. Besides, I'm quite new to this manager things so I want to be better before I take on other people. Someday, I might build my own agency but right now, I'm fine where I am. Why are you surprised though? Your mother does much the same."

"I guess. But my mom is kind of weird in her own right. She became Touya's manager because she wanted to take care of him. My Dad was all for her retiring for good but she insisted. Touya was originally supposed to sign up with my mom's old model agency. I don't know the details of their negotiations but the result is that my mom is partially his manager. She splits her commission with the agency. She says even if that was the case, Touya is still one of their biggest earners."

"That's great. We're a bit similar, your mother and I. But for me, I have my hadns full with just Syaoran alone so the other new talents would have to wait a little longer until I'm available."

"Oh." What Eriol said gave Sakura an idea of just how big Syaoran really was. She didn't understand it though. How could producers like someone with his attitude? She considered him doing under the table deals or pretending he was something else. The thought didn't stay in her head for long though. Her father taught her never to think badly of people. She was a bit ashamed at her lapse. You couldn't blame her though. Syaoran Li never did anything to merit her good opinion.

"Excuse me a moment," Eriol told her as he took out his phone and answered a call. Sakura watched him walk a little ways away. She couldn't hear anything they were talking about. He came back quickly enough though.

"I apologize. I have a little something I need to attend to right now. Would it be all right if I left you alone with Syaoran for a bit?" The look on Sakura's face answered his question. No, it definitely would not. "Listen, you tell me if he does anything to you when I come back and he'll get a scolding from me," he tried to reassure her.

Sakura gave him an uncertain smile. "I will hold you to that, Hiiragizawa-san."

Just at that moment, Syaoran returned to their corner. Sakura heaved another sigh and looked away while Eriol leaned in to whisper something to Syaoran.

"Syaoran, I'll be taking off for a bit but I'll be back as soon as I can. I want you on your best behaviour all right? Play nice or else you'll never hear the end of it from me."

Eriol let the threat hang for a second before straightening and walking away from the pair. Before he was out of sight, he turned around and flashed Sakura another reassuring smile. Sakura smiled in response. She felt better knowing she could tell on Syaoran if he acted a bit out of line. Not that she would, of course. She didn't want him to have the satisfaction of calling her a little kid. He already called her that yesyerday and once was more than enough for her.

They were then left in an uncomfortable silence. No one dared to go near them. They must have felt the tension in the air. Sakura had no intention of doing small talk. She wanted nothing more than to be a kilometer away from this person. It wouldn't do good for her to be around all the negative energy Syaoran Li was exuding.

Another crewman went beside Syaoran and announced that they were changing locations. He noodded in acknowledgement . Without a word, Sakura grabbed all of his things and gave a grunt as she headed to the next place. Syaoran could do nothing but follow. He watched her as she hunkered down the corridor in silence. He didn't understand why it annoyed him to see Eriol and that girl chat happily away. Just watching them angered him somehow. For one thing, he wasn't used to being ignored. He was used to being fawned over. All the PAs Eriol had gotten him in the past would have been willing to throw themselves out of a speeding car if he asked them to. They were so shallow that they would be ecstatic if they returned a page of the script he would accidentally drop. She was different though. It was as if she didn't care about him. It was like all the hard work and effort he had put into building up his name did not matter to her. He frowned at how her indifference got to him.

All the staff and the production crew were moving all the cameras and lights to their new location so they were causing quite the traffic jam in the corridors. He watched as Sakura got caught up in it. She was carrying all his bags as well as his chair so he was, weirdly enough, worried about her for a bit. He was about to go and help her when her brother stepped in.

Touya decided to look for Sakura in the brief that they had. He needed to apologize for lying to her. It took him a moment to spot her. What he saw did not please him at all. Sakura had been walking down the corridor holding a lot of bags and even a chair just as the crew was wheeling in all the lights. It looked as though she was carrying all of Li Syaoran's things. It infuriated him that Li allowed her to do it alone and without help. If something fell on her, she would definitely get hurt. Before that could happen, he walked up to her and carried all of the things that were slung over one of her shoulders. He would have taken all of it but he was already carrying all of his things. He never let his mother do jobs like this.

"You should have waited for me so I could have helped you," he reproached her gently.

"Sorry. But I'm still a little mad at you, Niisan. I didn't want to see you," she told him truthfully.

Her brother sighed. "I deserved that, I suppose."

"You do, but thanks anyway."

"I'm really sorry about last night. What can I do to make it up to you?"

Sakura cracked a smile. During moments like this, the sky was the limit for her brother. "I'll think about it. You still owe me for bringing your stuff yesterday," she reminded him.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Good thing you mentioned it. When you've decided, just tell me. You can ask me anything you want."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "You're the best, Niisan!" She gave him an awkward hug because of all the things they were carrying. Touya chuckled and grabbed her sun visor.

"Hey!"

He placed it back on her head and Sakura pouted. As she righted it, her brother laughed at the look in her face.

"Come on, where do I put these things? Let's go to my spot first then I'll help you with everything else."

She asked him where he was supposed to go and led him there. It was in the exhibit below where she was supposed to be. As soon as they arrived, Touya dropped everything he was carrying and took the remaining things Sakura was holding. He followed her as they went up a flight of stairs. They found themselves in the area above one of the tanks. Sakura couldn't see the see the fish that were in it. No one else seemed to be behind them. Touya looked at the empty room and he couldn't help but purse his lips.

"Are you sure this is where you're supposed to be?" he asked her, worry obvious in his voice.

"This was what the crewman said. Although, now that you mention it, only the aquarium staff is allowed in here. That's weird."

"This place is a little too isolated. The tanks are just there. I don't remember a scene in todays script where we're supposed to be somewhere like this."

"Uhm, maybe there isn't any more space downstairs? It's okay, Niisan. I can take care of myself. This place isn't too foreign to me. I've been here a few times. "

Before Touya could answer, they heard Nadeshiko's voice. "Touya! Sakura! You know better than to just leave me behind. You even forgot about Li-kun. Sakura, you're supposed to watch over him today. You don't just leave him somewhere. It's a good thing I came just in time to help him out." Nadeshiko didn't usually scold her children. They usually did nothing wrong and conducted themselves perfectly. She understood them though. Sakura did tend to forget everything when she was with her brother. Touya, on the other hand, didn't care about anything else when Sakura was around. She ignored this most of the time but this time she didn't let it go. She didn't like that they had just left Syaoran Li unattended. Li didn't look very happy either.

"It's nothing, Nadeshiko-san," he replied in a neutral tone.

That was one of the things Nadeshiko hated about this industry. You never knew if the people you were talking to were sincere with their words. All of them were actors for crying out loud. Acting was their job.

She decided to drop her suspicions. There were more important things to deal with. "Touya, let's go. We need to talk to the producer about something."

"Mom-"

She ignored her son's protests and pulled him away. Sakura and Syaoran were left to themselves once more. Just as before, Sakura didn't bother to fill in the silence. One reason was that she had nothing to say. Another reason was that Syaoran looked a bit irate. He could blow up at any second if she uttered a wrong word. They'd end up arguing all over again. She hated what she was doing right now. She would rather be in a haunted house and everyone knew her almost nonexistent tolerance for the paranormal. She was only able to endure being around him because Eriol was there. Now, left alone, his presence was suffocating.

The sound of his voice caused her to jump. "Are you seriously just going to ignore me for the entire duration of this shoot?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at his words. If he was in the mood for a fight then Sakura was willing to oblige. "Yes, that is indeed what I intend to do."

"You really are a character aren't you? You transform into this lost wet puppy thing in front of everyone else but the truth is that you're this ice queen who's just pretending."

She narrowed her eyes. "If you're going to be judgmental then I suggest you quit. You don't know me so you have no right to label however you want. "

"Judgmental? I'm just stating a fact."

"You're one to talk about pretending. Aren't you the actor here? Isn't that your talent?" Sakura was seething with anger.

"You'd win out over me when it comes to being pretentious."

Sakura gave an exhausted sigh. "I shouldn't have bothered talking to you. I've had better conversations with my friend's pet gerbil." Sakura crossed her hands across her chest and turned her back on him.

This was a clear dismissal. It was Syaoran's turn to narrow his eyes. He didn't understand why her indifference got to him. Normally he could just shrug off things like this but this girl drove him crazy. And that's crazy in a bad way. He watched her for a full minute before, without warning, he grabbed her by the waist and jumped into the tank beside them.

Sakura screamed at she hit the water. That terrified shriek somehow satisfied Syaoran. He watched with a smirk as she struggled in the water. At first he thought she was having a hard time because of the shock but he immediately realized that she was genuinely terrified. He swam to her but she kept flailing her arms making it hard for him to get close to her.

"You work in an aquarium and you can't even swim?" He asked her in a cocky voice. He was hoping her anger would win out over the panic. The moment she relaxed was the only moment he could help her.

She became somewhat controlled as she tried to reach the edge of the tank about three meters away.

"-tank!" she managed to say. Syaoran couldn't hear the first words she said but decided that it didn't matter. He swam to her and was finally able to get his arm around her. Her panic still puzzled him. Now that she had something to hold on to, she should already be calming down.

"Relax!" he tried to reassure her. She gave him an incredulous look and continued to struggle in his hold. "Stop struggling," he said with some effort.

"Shark tank!" she screamed in between gasps. Only then did Syaoran understand her reaction. Muttering a colorful stream of expletives, he swam to the edge of the tank as fast as he could while holding onto her. As soon as his hand touched the cold tiles, he used all his strength to push her out of the water. He was glad that she scrambled up herself or he would have needed to touch her inappropriately just to get her out fast enough. As soon as she was out, he hauled himself out as well.

Sakura was on all fours, gasping for breath. The sight of the tiled floor was a sanctuary for her. As soon as the panic disappeared and the epinephrine lost effect, she was able to think a little clearer. The only thing in her head was anger though. That stupid Syaoran Li had just officially hit rock bottom in her opinion. She took a deep breath before turning to him with the force of her coldest glare. She was a bit taken aback at what she saw. Despite being drenched from head to toe just like she was, he still managed to look like someone straight out of a commercial. Somehow, the water had loved him enough to ruffle his hair in just the right way. His clothes clung to him and made it very clear just how much effort he put into chiseling that body of his. Sakura hated it. She looked down at herself and found her the complete opposite. Her loose clothes bunched up in weird places giving her the appearance of a drowned ewe. He forced herself to put that thought aside and to concentrate on what was important. Ripping a open a new orifice in Syaoran Li's face.

"What the hell are you thinking?" she demanded.

He surprised her by laughing out loud. Her stomach did a little back flip without her consent. She had only ever seen him angry and disagreeable to she was unprepared for how striking an image he cut when he laughed. She finally understood how he could charm his way into anyone's heart. She was angry at herself for getting affected. She fought to keep a stern expression on her face.

"There is nothing remotely funny about this, Li Syaoran," she continued.

It was a few moment before he was able to contain himself. When he did, he still had a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. This did nothing for Sakura's heart. She was well aware that she was on the verge of blushing. She was fighting to keep her composure.

"This is absurd," he said finally.

"Obviously! You don't just chuck a person into a fish tank! Especially one which houses a multitude of predatory fish, majority of which are of the Class Chondrichthyes!"

"My goodness, you're funny." He continued to laugh and Sakura narrowed her eyes further.

Totally ignoring the death glare Sakura was throwing him, Syaoran stood up and offered her his hand. When she refused to take it, he grabbed her hand and forced her to stand up. Her shoes made squeaking sounds as she stood up.

"Let's get you dried up before Eriol sees you like this. He'll bite my head off."

Sakura was so surprised at the change in his attitute that she eyed him suspiciously for a long time. After a while, he met her gaze. He then shook his head and sighed.

"You don't have to be so surprised. I'm not a monster, you know. Beside, this is partially -"

"This is all your fault." Sakura cut in. She tried to sound angry but it didn't register in her voice.

"All right, all right. I'll admit it. Just don't say anything to the director. Just say we slipped."

"Slip? Like someone could just slip into a shark tank! I'm not suicidal!"

In spite of her angry response, Syaoran could not find it in himself to respond in kind. He was chastised by the danger he had put them in because of his stupidity. But more that, he could not respond because of the way she looked right then. Her visor had floated away finally revealing her entire face. He had only seen it for a second yesterday but now he had a full unobstructed view of it. The hard glare she was giving him somehow made her green eyes much darker and more expressive. They looked almost like emeralds. Her face was flushed because of anger and it gave her cheeks a rosy glow. The wet strands of her hair framed her face perfectly. You'd think with all the struggling she had done, her hair would be a train wreck. On the contrary, it was so pleasantly disheveled that it would not look out of place in a swimsuit magazine. The fact that she was a gril finally hit home. Syaoran was commanding his brain not to register the fact that he found her cute. Kind of.

Syaoran was a gentleman after all and because of his upbringing, and after the realization that a girl was standing in front of him, Syaoran could not act like he usually did toward her. It was easy to forget her gender when she was dressed in clothes like the ones she wore yesterday and today. It was hard to remain angry though, when her face was the way it was and their little swim made him feel, in the most basic of male instincts, that she was a woman. Because she had been struggling so much before, he had to hold her tight against him just to keep her steady. It didn't appear to him at the time but now, he finally remembered how she had felt against him. He was, by some crazy twist of fate, reacting to that memory. He did not like that idea. He did not like it at all.

Her current state didn't make anything easier. Her squeaking shoes and her dripping clothes gave her a certain feel of vulnerability and fragility. He knew he'd feel like the worst monster on Earth, something like a cross between Hitler and Lord Voldemort, if he uttered a single mean thing against her. In addition to that, a weird protective impulse overcame him the longer he looked at her. He berated himself for being suckered into it. He had already known that she had this certain appeal. He saw it when she interacted with her brother and with Eriol. But despite this, despite knowing it beforehand, he still went and fell for it anyway.

He let out an exhausted sigh.

"I know you're angry but right now I'm now I'm more worried about the production." He was grasping at straws trying to hide what he was really thinking. "I could respond angrily but I choose not to. Instead of fighting it out, I suggest we get dry and try to salvage even a small bit of the time this incident is sure to waste. You and I don't need to be around each other any longer than we have to. If you want to stand there and lash out at me, we'll be forced to spend more time together and frankly, that isn't something I look forward to."

The longer they'd be around each other, the more Syaoran would consider her a girl. Because he was who he was, he didn't act rudely towards women. And he definitely did not want to be nice to this girl.

Sakura did not like how he made it seem like he was the bigger man and that she was the one in the wrong. It wasn't her fault they were in this predicament. Sure, she needed to make everything much easier for the crew but she had a right to be angry. It was not in her life plans to become a part of shark refuse. But even in her anger, she realized the wisdom in Syaoran's words. She felt nervous about explaining things to her mother and brother. She had already caused problems yesterday and now this. Shame made her see sense. She let out a long steadying breath. All the anger came out with it.

"Fine, let's go."

She dreaded having to face her brother but it was better that she face them now and apologize to everyone here. She led the way to where the filming crew was. She scanned the room for her brother. Before she could see them, someone had already noticed them.

"Li-kun! What the hell happened?"

"Accident, sorry. I need to get dry," Syaoran answered.

"Sakura!"

It was at this moment that Touya and Nadeshiko came into view. Touya immediately took off the coat he was wearing and put I over Sakura's shoulders. Nadeshiko rushed to get towels. Touya forced Sakura to face him.

"What the hell is this?"

Sakura realized that everyone was waiting for her explanation. She chanced a glance at Syaoran and saw the warning look he was giving her. She looked away from her and stared at her feet.

"Sorry. It was an accident. The tiles were wet. He tried to help me when I lost balance but we both fell in. I'm so sorry to be a bother, Niisan."

Nadeshiko returned and handed a towel to Syaoran and to Touya. Touya started to dry off Sakura's hair.

"You're never a bother," he told her gently. "I'm more worried about you. You should have been more careful. What if you hit your head when you fell?" Touya sounded like a dad reproaching his four-year old daughter.

"I'm sorry. Sorry for ruining production again," she whispered so only Touya could hear. She then leaned her head on his chest. Touya smiled and gave it a few pats.

"Forget that, all right? Let's go get you dry."

She followed her brother without word. Nadeshiko apologized to everyone there.

"I'm so sorry Director. I'll do what I can to make it up to you. Is there anything I could do to -"

The director raised a hand to quiet her. "It's unfortunate that this happened but it was an accident. I'm sure no one wanted this to happen. It's all right, Nadeshiko. You should attend to your daughter. She doesn't seem to be all right."

Nadeshiko bowed in gratitude and rushed after Touya.

The director then began to give out instructions. "Wardrobe, get Li-kun a new outfit. We'll have to re-film all of his scenes. Also, once Kinomoto-kun gets the girl settled, I want you to dry off his coat. It's so we don't have to do all his scenes over. Come on people, speed it up. We'll be extending today. Make every second count."

Before Syaoran could leave, the director called his attention.

"Li-kun, where in the world are your shoes?"

Only then did everyone notice that Syaoran's feet were bare.

He glanced a bit nervously from side to side thinking of a response. His shoes were discarded because of their little swim. He sighed in relief the moment he looked into the tank behind the director.

"Over there, Sir," he said as he pointed at the tank.

Everyone within earshot turned and saw Syaoran's shoes settled at the bottom of the tank beside them.

**-oOo-**

**Author's note: **The story really focuses on humor and the ridiculous so don't expect any drama anytime soon, haha. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Until the next one! Leave a review of you have the time. :D


	3. The UnLucky Closet

**Author's note:** I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. The real life has been harrowing as of late. I was feeling a bit depressed so I decided to update this story. This fanfic never failed to make me feel better. And since this might make other people happy, I might as well spread the joy.

Leave a review if you guys have the time. You can even scold me for taking to long to update. It isn't as long as I wanted it to be. I wanted it to be worth the wait but we'll see if it does well.:D

Here is the third chapter, done with all the love, sarcasm, wit and snark I could spare. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura is rightly owned by CLAMP. They deserve all the praise for coming up with such a wonderful set of characters. I do not earn anything from the writing of this story.

**Title: Take One**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 1: The (Un)Lucky Closet**

**-oOo-**

The look on her brother's face was nothing short of murderous. Sakura had an inkling that she wouldn't be able to lie her way out of this one. She told Li that she wouldn't rat him out. She fully intended to keep her word. She didn't want a homicide on her conscience after all. That's because that was surely where things were headed if her brother found out about what he did to her. She put on her most miserable face. She was hoping against all hope that her brother would be too preoccupied with worry and pity to let any criminal urges surface. she looked like a drowned cat right now so she had that working in her favor.

After fussing over drying her down and getting her new clothes, Touya sat in front of her with one of his searching looks. Sakura was already practicing what she was going to say in her head. Before she could say anything, a crew member from the movie came to them.

"Kinomoto-kun, we're starting filming again. The director wants you for an emergency meeting right now."

"I'll attend to my sister then return."

"But-"

Sakura could only guess that her brother shot the guy his most wilting glare. The poor man didn't even bother to finish his own sentence.

"I'll attend to my sister and then return," her brother repeated. There was no inflection in his voice but that was what made it scary.

She saw the man's arm twitch and she would have bet a million yen that the guy was about to salute. he was only barely able to hold down the urge to do so at the very last minute. she sighed inwardly. She was already making a mental list of the people she'd be sending out sorry cookies to - all on account of her brother and his weirdly endearing sociopathic tendencies.

"Yes, Sir, Kinomoto-san. I'll tell the director you are indisposed."

The change in the honorific almost made her break her pity face. Her brother had that effect on people. He may be in the wrong but he manages to do something that ends up with him being right. She was also a bit happy that her brother didn't care what everyone thought of him so long as he could take care of her. The moment Touya turned to look back at her, she cleared her mind of other unnecessary thoughts.

"Touya, they're starting. You should go back. I'll handle things here. " It was their mother who came to them next.

"I'll stay until Sakura gets settled," he answered without looking at their mother.

"Are you waiting for make-up to come and blow dry her hair? She's fine Touya. I said I'd take care of things," their mother said in an exasperated tone.

"I'll just talk to her for a bit then. And then I'll be off."

"By all means...Talk! Go ahead and delay production even more. " Her mom never condoned unprofessionalism so Sakura understood why she was a bit angry.

Touya spoke without further prompting. "How the hell did you fall in?"

Sakura gulped. She knew it was going to be like this. Before she could open her mouth her brother already cut her off.

"Sakura, I know when you so much as think about lying to me. The truth. Please."

She let out a heavy sigh. Her brother got her there. "Li threw me in," she managed in the smallest of voices.

"Excuse me?"

"I said Li Syaoran threw me in."

The fact that Touya's eyebrows came a centimeter closer to each other told Sakura that things were about to go downhill. Fast.

He surprised her when he stayed calm, however. "And what is his reason for doing so?" he asked in a tight voice.

The question stumped her. She knew instinctively that her answer wouldn't matter though. Touya was pissed as hell. You could feel the anger rolling off him in waves. She decided to take part of the blame. If she didn't, she was sure Li would be needing an I/V drip to get sustenance in the near future.

"I was acting all mean and quiet and I wouldn't talk to him and indifferent and mean... yeah! Mean. And detached. He must have been angry because of that. I'm so sorry. Part of it is my fault I swear." She wondered if her brother understood anything she said. her words were all garbled. "Don't hurt him, Niisan. I don't want you to be a convicted felon," she said in a rush.

"That bastard. Wait until I get my hands on -"

He wasn't able to continue as Nadeshiko snapped his mouth shut with her fingers. "Calm down," she told him seriously. It was rare that their mother used this voice but Touya and Sakura knew they had to listen when she did.

She let go of Touya before continuing. "I thought I had pounded every bit of professionalism I had into your brain but it seems I was just fooling myself. My motherly pride got in the way of my judgment. I can pass off you blowing off the emergency meeting but this ill-timed vendetta against a co-star I will not put off. You and I were both scared for Sakura. And I know you tend to worry more about her more than I do. I understand. But going there and charging him is nothing short of career suicide. I don't care f you want to mince his guts and feed it to carrion worms, Touya, but so long as you are a functioning member of this industry, you won't harm a hair on his head."

"But mom, he-"

"I don't care. You will not act in any way violent. You will remain as civil as you can. I myself have wanted to nail a lot of people on ladders and throw them down ravines but I didn't. I won't give them the satisfaction of seeing my name ruined because of their provocation."

It was obvious Touya wasn't going to stand down.

"He threw her into a giant aquarium! That's unforgivable, Mom."

Nadeshiko waved her hand in dismissal. "Oh, please. this is from someone who thinks getting Sakura's coffee order wrong is a crime that merits eternal damnation."

"I'm serious about this. I won't just let it go. What he did was dangerous."

"Put yourself in his shoes, Touya. There he was – rich, famous, _drop-dead gorgeous. _Any woman would fawn over his very shadow. He's alone with a girl who incidentally gave him a caffeine bath the day prior. Said girl ignores him. Completely. What would you do?"

"I don't get I, mom. I do know that I won't do something as stupid as throwing her into a shark tank."

"Touya, Touya, Touya," she answered with a shake of her head. "Actors are supposed to be emphatic, you know? How can you expect to be a good one if you have no inkling of how he felt at that moment? If it were me, I'd do exactly the same thing. It was an impulsive act that stemmed from feelings of irritation when I see her ignore me. If I bothered to understand my feelings a little more, I'd realize it was just a fit of jealousy. Seeing her act all kind and nice and precious to everyone but me would piss me off. That is because In truth, I am subconsciously attracted to her. But of course, being the prissy, elitist, stuck-up, man-bitch that I am, my pride refuses to entertain the notion that I have even the most microscopic stirrings for such a homely looking girl. I'm the Norse God Thor reborn unto this earth after all. I should only be attracted to completely glamorous knockouts. Never mind of course the fact that I haven't actually seen her in anything not _asexual. _How am I to know that if you dress her up properly and maybe add a little blush-on, she would look as beautiful and elegant as all those empresses from those historical dramas. Add to that the fact that if we stood side by side we would actually make a very, very, very cute couple. "

Their mother was speaking so fast that Touya and Sakura did not understand a word she said.

"You lost me at gorgeous," Sakura replied with a frown.

"What in the world are you talking about, Mom? " Touya asked her with a raised eyebrow. He briefly wondered if she took too many of her happy pills this morning. And by happy pills he meant time alone with their Dad.

"Hmm?" she replied a bit distractedly. Sakura wondered if their mom just forgot what their conversation was about. It wouldn't be the first time. "Oh sorry. I was just thinking of a hypothetical situation. Never you mind." She flashed them another one of her trademark smiles. "Anyway, I was thinking that Sakura was right, Touya. If you assault Li then that's a lawsuit for sure. A subpoena is the last thing I want to see on my doorstep. Guys like that just don't shrug off physical assault. Your sure stop is the slammer. Now, I know you can make rags look like haute couture, Touya, but jail clothes are just so…" the floundered her arms in search of the perfect word. "… monochromatic," she finished with a look of disgust on her face.

Sakura couldn't help but smile at her mother's bizarre way of thinking. It seemed to dampen her brother's choleric passion for a fist fight for his face lost the hard edge it had just moments before.

"So basically your main concern is my wardrobe?"

"Of course!" Nadeshiko answered unabashed. "You look good whatever you do wear, dear, but jail clothes won't be doing you any favors. I want grandchildren, Touya! And let's face it, the way you and Fujitaka spoil Sakura's face off... not to mention the way you two wall her in, it'd be near impossible for her to get a boyfriend while you two still breath in your share of oxygen from the atmosphere. And if you continue with this little vendetta of yours then the place you'd be going will be all men. I haven't nothing against homosexual relationships but everyone knows that two men can't make babies. The traditional way anyway, " she added her last thought hastily.

"Isn't my being in jail the main problem here?"

Their mother snorted. If any of her fans saw her, they would drop their jaws in surprise. Their mother only ever exuded elegance and poise in front of other people. But with her family, she showed all her other sides. "The main problem is getting a girl to say yes to you. Prostitutes are easy enough to come by but I want a respectable daughter-in-law. I bet I'll be the first mother to ever plan an omiai in the visitor's room in some jail. That said, being behind bars, the best thing you can do is show them what a sharp dresser you are. I refuse to dress you in that ugly faded crayon orange. If indeed, orange is still the color. They may have turned it into pukish green for all we know. Anyway,There's a chance they may forget the fact that you're incarcerated. I mean, they'd be so blinded by your good looks. The next order of business is smuggling her in so you could do the nasty and then get her pregnant and then -"

"Whoa! Stop right there." He said as he covered Sakura's ears. "This isn't a meet conversation to have around Sakura."

Nadeshiko rolled her eyes at Touya. "Sakura is eighteen. Not eight." She took Touya's hands off Sakura's ears. Sakura didn't say a word and just continued to watch them. " She's old enough to understand these things. Besides, she's a nerd. She probably knows exactly what goes on, why it goes on, where this things goes and whatever things those sciencey people add to the act of procreation."

"I still do not like her listening to such risque or raunchy things."

"Yes, Daddy." Nadeshiko answered in her best imitation of Sakura's voice.

Sakura couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out of her. "You're so weird, Mom. I love it."

Her laugh broke whatever tension was left with her brother. He twisted his lips in his signature "annoyed look" and asked, "You were trying to distract me, weren't you?"

"No! I was making a valid point!" Nadeshiko insisted.

Touya finally cracked a smile. "Whatever you say, mom. Anyway, I get it. No harming the idiot."

Nadeshiko returned his smile. "I knew you'd see the light."

He shook his head. It was always futile arguing with their mother. It was like going to a shootout. Except the fact that although you may have a nifty old revolver, she'd most likely be carrying nukes with her."I better go see the director now. There are bound to be some changes after this." He then turned to their mother. "You'll take care of her, won't you?"

"You can count on me."

"Thanks." He looked at Sakura and placed a hand on her head. "Don't worry, all right? I'll be on my best behavior. Be more careful next time."

"I will, Niisan."

"Promise me."

"Yes, I promise."

"That's good to hear then" Touya stood and smiled at their mom. "I'm sorry for the delay. I'll apologize to the director properly."

"I know you will," Nadehsiko said with pride. She and her husband were immensely proud of their two children. They were perfect to Nadeshiko. Well, except the fact they both have a complex for each other. However, she was sure that a romantic relationship will finally cure them of it. That was one of the reasons she was doing her best to make match-ups.

"I'm off then."

Sakura happily returned the smile her brother gave her before leaving. As soon as he was out of sight, she let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks for the intervention, Mom. I don't know what I would have done if you haven't cut in when you did. "

"What are you talking about dear? You'd do what you always do."

She was a bit confused at her mom's words. "And what would that be?"

"Act innocent in front of him."

She opened her mouth to protest but closed it immediately. Her mom was spot on. She would have played the pity and incorruptible pureness card straight off the bat. She shrugged in response. "True."

"You know what Touya said about knowing when you lie?"

"You heard that?"

Her mother pointed to her ear. "Bionic hearing. Anyway, what he said is true. Touya just pretends to believe whatever you say even if it's a lie. He just waits conveniently for your conscience to eat you up from the inside. When that happens, you usually go and spill your guts to him anyway. It's a very useful technique. Fujitaka probably taught it to him."

"Really?"

"Of course,. Your dad uses that on me to great effect. I mean, I know he already uses that kind of technique but it still works on me. 100% success rate. All your father has to do is look at me with that look of absolute trusts and I feel like a monster if I so much as lie about what I ate for lunch. Touya learned from the best."

Sakura laughed out loud at what her mother was saying. "You seemed to be on Li's side today." She remarked.

"I've known him a while and I know he wouldn't do anything stupid like that without a good reason."

"Your hypothetical situation?" Sakura's thoughts momentarily flew to her mom's bout of random earlier.

Nadeshiko smiled. "I'd like to think that's the case, anyway."

"Could you tell it to me again a little more slowly his time? I really didn't get it the first time."

Her mother only laughed at her request.

**-xXx-**

"All right, what did you do?" Eriol asked the moment he stopped before Syaoran.

Syaoran toweled his hair dry before answering. "Why do you assume I had anything to do with it?" he answered defensively.

His manager gave an exhausted sigh. "Syaoran, I come back to find production halted all because of an impromptu pool party you instigated. And don't give me that look!" he warned as Syaoran gave him a full on scowl. "Let's not forget that the actual pool in question is really a huge aquarium that is home to a lot of carnivorous fish. There are two reasons why I assumed you had something to do with it. The first is that Sakura's shoes are skid proof. It has to be since she works here. Her falling into the pool accidentally would have been only been possible if the entire floor froze over. Last I checked, it hasn't. The second reason is that only you would get a kick out of something like that, "

"Excellent deduction, Sherlock. Don't detectives get two sides of the story before making conclusions?"

"I tried to talk to Sakura but her brother was on guard duty. They say he chews out anyone who goes near her. Knowing my association would you would immediately place me in hot water with Touya, I didn't bother."

Syaoran only rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It was an accident. That's all I'm saying. "

"Oh? An accident is it? And in what parallel universe did this accident happen, pray tell? I know for a fact you purposely threw her in."

He didn't like that Eriol wasn't on his side on this one. It seemed the girl already won him over. "Why are you trying to pin this on me? Your supposed to be on my side. Always!"

"Not on this one, little boy. This time I'm backing her up. I may protect your ass when it comes to business but this is completely different. This is a moral dilemma and I'm sticking with the right. You shouldn't have done that. Regardless of what you felt about her, how in the world could you do that to such an innocent girl?" Eriol was fuming by the time he finished.

The anger on Eriol's face deterred Syaoran from giving the retort he wanted to give. During times like this, retreat was always the best solution.

"I'm not saying anything more. Your mind is obviously clouded on this issue. You've only known her for a few hours Eriol. I doubt you know her enough to judge her character correctly."

"While that may be true, I do know that she hero-worships her brother. She'd never do anything to stall production like this." Eriol stopped when he realized what Syaoran was trying to do. "And don't stop twisting the topic around. Why in the world did you do what you did?"

"No comment."

"Argh!" Eriol wanted to tear his hair out in frustration. "Actors!"

Completely ignoring his manager's frustration, Syaoran only shrugged. He would never admit that he threw her in on impulse. He was thinking along the same lines as Eriol. He wanted to know what evil spirit possessed him to that. He tried to figure it out but he could never come up with a good answer. All he knew was that watching her irritated him. When she ignored him, he just exploded fro some reason. A reason he is desperately trying to figure out. His only worry right now was that she would go and blab about what really happened. Somehow, he knew she wouldn't though. He wished she would so he'd find some reason to be angry at her. If he wasn't angry... he might actually feel_ other_ things. Their little sojourn into the World of Jaws did not leave him devoid of impressions. On the contrary, it left him with quite a lot to brood on.

Without thinking, he blurted, "I thought she was as flat as a board but I was wrong. My arms went perfectly around her and I actually felt her beneath all that cloth."

It was a few seconds before he realized what he had just said. Eriol only stared at him. "Did I just say that out loud?" he asked as he buried his face in his hands.

"Depends. Do you want me to pretend that I didn't hear a thing?"

"Please pretend you didn't hear anything."

He could feel the smile in Eriol's voice. "If you say so."

An unfamiliar voice intruded on their conversation. Syaoran jumped when the intruder spoke. He wished that only Eriol heard his slip. "Uh... Li-san?"

Syaoran looked to the door after a second. He took that second to rearrange his features. "Yes?"

The film crewman spoke nervously. "Wardrobe is coming in with your new clothes. They'll just blow dry your hair and fix you make-up. I know you want a shower but -"

"It's fine. This accident was unprecedented after all." That much was true at least. "I'll bear with it so we can make the most of the time remaining to us."

A business-like tone was infused in his voice and Syaoran knew the crewman was in awe of his professionalism. That was the proper way to go. No one should ever know that he had no shred of it when it came to that girl. She was like a nail that was being pounded into his skull. Over and over again. Each stab of pain reminding you of her.

"Yes, Sir. In the meantime, the director wants to have a talk with everyone. Once you've changed into dry clothes then -" He stopped when he saw that Syaoran had already changed into the extra clothes he had in his car. Eriol had told him to be ready for anything. As such,he had a mini-house in his SUV. All he needed was a kitchen and he was all set.

"Tell him I'm on my way."

"Yes, Sir." The crewman bowed and left.

"I'm sure you're already thinking of properly apologizing for everything you've done, right? "

Syaoran rolled his eyes but he doubted Eriol saw. Eriol was not dropping it. It involved her after all. "Fine, I will! Will that be enough to shut you up?"

"And apologize to Sakura as well. Assuming of course that Touya ever lets you near her. The only way you'd touch her is if Touya is a continent away."

"Yeah, whatever," he told him in dismissal. He then followed the crewman back to where the director was waiting.

He was one of the first people there. There was no sign of Touya Kinomoto. He wondered briefly if something had happened to Sakura. That would explain her brother's absence. The next second, he wanted to bash his head on the nearest wall. Now wasn't the time to be worried about her. The other actors came in one after the other in the next few minutes.

The hairs on the back of his nape prickled. He had the feeling that someone with murderous intent was watching him from afar. He wondered if this was the feelings vampires got before getting staked through the heart from behind. He turned and saw Touya Kinomoto headed their way. Touya nodded his head in acknowledgement the moment their eyes met. Syaoran nodded response. Maybe that blip on his danger radar was just his over active imagination. The moment Touya stopped beside the director, he gave a deep bow.

"I sincerely apologize for the events of today, Sir. I'm sorry I took too long as well. I had to make sure my sister was all right before I left. I apologize for compromising the days shoot." He kept his head bowed as he spoke. Syaoran felt a pang of guilt watching him. He should be the one apologizing but here Touya was, taking all the blame for himself.

"It's all right, Kinomoto-kun. No one knew that something like that was going to happen. Raise your head now. Everything's fine. It's not like we wasted an entire day. We can still salvage a lot of things."

Only then did Touya raise his head once more. "Thank you, Director."

"Is everyone here then? " The director looked around to see if anyone was missing. "Good, we're all here. I called everyone to announce the changes we'll be making to today's schedule. It was unfortunate something like that happened but it's no use dwelling on it anymore. I say we just do the most we can with the remaining time. Kinomoto-kun's coat is being dried as we speak so we can continue on with his scenes. Li-kun's clothes aren't in a good state, however. We'll have to retake his scenes. The owner agreed to give us the aquarium tomorrow as well. So, today, we finish up with Kinomoto-kun's and Nekoi-san's parts and then tomorrow, we do all Li-kun's scenes. Let's do a good job people."

Murmurs of undersanding were heard throughout the crowd.

The director looked to Syaoran. "Li-kun, you can pack up for the day. All those who have scenes with Kinomoto-kun are staying. If you don't have anything else then you can leave. "

Touya bowed to everyone and apologized once more. "I apologize for the delay won't ever happen again."

Their co-star Nekoi patted him on the back. "It's no problem, Kinomoto-kun. It was an was no way you had any control over that. Don't beat yourself over it."

"Thanks," he replied with a smile.

The director clapped his hands once. "Right. That should be all. Let's get to work people!"

"Hai!" everyone answered in unison.

**-xXx-**

The boss requested her to work for another day but Sakura declined. She took a leave of absence to escape her job for the day. She wasn't sure she could handle another day in close proximity with Syaoran Li. She felt bad for refusing and leaving the aquarium understaffed but she felt even worse knowing that she was the reason for the delay in filming. She had gone home with her brother and mother the night before. The shoot lasted well into the night. It was almost midnight when they reached home. She felt horrible when she all the exhausted faces of the actors and crew when they were wrapping up. She knew it was better for her to steer clear of the shoot so she wouldn't cause any more trouble. She had already made that scene with the coffee thing the last time she visited their set. If the people saw her again, they might think she would cause even more problems. Weird accidents seemed to follow her whenever she was anywhere near Syaoran Li.

She got out of bed and headed downstairs. She was greeted with the familiar smells of her father's delicious cooking. The sight of her father's welcoming smile always cheered Sakura up. She already felt much better just being close to him.

"Good morning, Dad!" she said as she happily took her seat on the table. Her breakfast was already laid out in front of her.

"Good morning, Sakura." He returned the smile Sakura gave him.

Only then did Sakura notice the tray her father was holding. She was surprised to see him carrying a bowl of congee. Congee wasn't exactly a staple in their breakfast menu.

"Who's that for, Dad?"

Her father placed a spoon on the tray before answering. "It's for your mother, dear. I'm afraid she isn't feeling very well this morning. Will you be all right if I left you for a bit? I'll just go nurse your mother. "

Sakura couldn't help but smile. She loved how sweet her parents were to each other. "Dad, I'm going to be a college student soon, I can eat when I'm alone."

"I know that, Dear. It's just you seemed a bit down when you came home yesterday so I was a bit worried. Touya refuses to tell me what happened so I can only guess. "

She smiled to reassure her father. "I'm all right now. I took the day off so I could rest."

"That's good to hear then"

"I'm seriously okay, Dad. You should go check on Mom. She's the one who isn't okay."

Her father's laugh always warms her up from the inside. He patted her on the head and left her to finish her food.

After breakfast, she went back to her room. She decided to keep away from work so long as the filming crew was still there. The spent the entire day lounging around doing nothing. She ate lunch and dinner alone since her father was focusing all his attention on her mother and her brother was away at work. Sakura didn't mind being neglected at all. She knew her Dad would do the same if it was her who was sick. She fell asleep that day without seeing her brother.

When she woke up the next day, her brother had already left for their location shoot. She was bummed that she didn't see her brother. She was feeling a bit lonely since she didn't see anyone else in their house. She spent the day by her mother's side since her father had an important thing to attend to at the University. Another two days passed like this.

She woke up in the middle of the night. Feeling the urge for a midnight snack, she decided to go downstairs and make something. She went down as silently as she could so she wouldn't wake anyone. She was surprised to see the kitchen lights still on. She heard voices and decided to listen in.

"- look tired. You should sleep now, Touya." Sakura recognized her father's voice.

"I will." She was glad to hear her brother's voice. "I just have to prepare the things I need for tomorrow"

"And how long will that take?"

"An hour or two. Then I can rest."

"You shouldn't overwork yourself, Touya. You're already tired from today's work but you still do all these things."

"There's no one else, Dad. Besides, it'll only be for a while. Mom will get better soon and things will go back to normal."

"Why don't you hire a PA for the mean time? I don't like you doing everything. You have to rest up if you want to workwell. "

"I can't find one who will work for me for just a few days. Also, I want someone I can trust. Not just anyone would do."

Sakura inched closer to get a peak at the two of them. Her father's back was toward her but she saw her brother seated on the table. He did look exhausted. She hadn't seen him at all in four days. She was surprised at how haggard he looked now.

"Then call in a favor with Yukito or something."

"Dad, Yukito has his own life.I don't want to bother him with something meaningless like this."

"I'll do it," Sakura said as she walked into the room.

Both men looked to her in response.

"How long have you been standing there?" her brother demanded.

"Long enough to understand what's happening."

"Are you sure, Sakura?" her father asked in turn.

"Yeah, sure. I'm not doing anything anyway so rather than get fat here, I could actually help out."

AHr brother smiled at her and said. "Thank you for offering but no. I decline."

The answer surprised her. "What? Come on, Niisan! You're working yourself too hard. You need the help. You say you need someone you can trust. Is it that you can't trust me?"

Touya shook his head. "Of course not. I trust you with my life. It's just... you got into that accident the last time you came with me. I don't want anything else to happen to you again so I'd rather you were here at home where I know you're safe." She saw him mumble something else but she couldn't hear the rest. She was about to ask what he was mumbling about when her brother spoke again. "I shudder to think what other things could happen to you if you went with me again. We'll be having location shoots from now on and anything could happen."

"I have a counter argument to that, Niisan," she said as she waggled a finger in front of her brother. "That time I was with someone else. If I'm with you then you can look out for me. Nothing will happen to me if you're around."

Touya shook his head and gave her a wry smile. "You do realize that you're supposed to look after me right?"

"Oh. Ohh..." she said the second 'oh' a little longer than the first as she understood what her brother was getting at. "I had a point. Not a very good one but still... come on, Niisan. You need the help. I'm willing to help. Why are you even thinking about this?"

"I'm in full agreement," their father told them. She gave her father a smile as thanks for the support. "I worry about Sakura, too, but I know she can take care of herself this time around. And like she said, she'll be closer to you so that should count for something. And besides, it will only be temporary. Your mother will get better soon."

"While I understand what your saying, Dad -"

"I'll be super good, Niisan!" she said as she took a seat beside him. "I'll be even better than all of Santa's little elves combined. Just please let me help." Sakura put on the face she knew her brother could never say no to. "Please, I want to make up for the trouble I caused last time."

The smile Touya gave her already told her his answer. She stopped herself from smiling lest he change his mind abruptly. He patted her head twice. "You are never any trouble, Sakura."

"But -"

"Thank you," he told her.

"Then I can help?" she asked excitedly.

Touya gave a low chuckle. "Yes, you can. But you have to be more careful thank you've ever been in your entire life."

"Yes!" Sakura answered immediately.

"And stay away from Li Syaoran."

Sakura briefly asked herself where that came from but just shrugged it off. "Of course. I hate that guy! I promise to stay at least 10 feet away from him, Niisan."

Her brother looked pleased at her answer. Her father only shook his head and gave a little laugh.

**-xXx-**

As always, Eriol steeled himself for the day of tedium that was ahead. Watching over filming could get droll over time. This movie was no exception. He videotaped Syaoran's scenes just as he always asked but other than that, Eriol had practically nothing to do. It was times like these that he considered just being a manager and getting a separate handler for Syaoran. Shoots were only ever exciting at the beginning. That was where you got to meet the crew and cast. After that, boredom replaces any feeling of excitement. Things then became a chore. He was about to let out a tired sigh when a flash of white caught his eye. The sigh turned to a smile and he knew that the day was not going to be as boring as he thought.

He walked towards the pair that just arrived and put on his best smile.

"Sakura-san, it's such a pleasure to see you again."

Both she and her brother turned to face him. Sakura easily answered his smile but her brother only nodded. Sakura gave a deep bow before speaking.

"Hiiragizawa-san! It's been too long. Good morning. It's great to see you again."

"As it is with you." He turned to Touya, "Good morning, Kinomoto-kun," he greeted. He knew it would be a greeting ritual like those old Mayan people. He had to greet the chief before getting anywhere near his people. Last he remembered, he wasn't in good terms with Touya on account of Syaoran's stupidity.

"Good morning," was his only answer. It seemed he still hadn't let go of incident the last time Sakura was around.

"And what do we owe the pleasure of your company today, Sakura-san?"

"I'm here in place of my Mom. She's sick right now. Niisan has been going at it alone for the past few days so I wanted to help him."

"That's very nice of you."

Sakura smiled like a little girl who got a pat of approval from her Dad. Eriol found his smile widening. "Really? Thank you, Hiiragizawa-san."

"Excuse us," her brother cut in. "I have to talk to the director and settle Sakura in before we start filming. I apologize but I have to cut the conversation short. "

Eriol smiled in response. He already expected the cold treatment he was receiving from him. "It's no problem. I understand. There's plenty of time to catch up later. " He winked at Sakura.

She gave a bow before trailing after her brother who didn't even bother to hear Eriol's answer.

"It seems I'll have my work cut out for me today," he said out loud.

"What do you mean? You only ever watch and videotape anyway."

He turned to where the voice came from and saw Syaoran already dressed and ready for the days shoot.

"Hello, Syaoran."

"Why the hell are you smiling like that? Did something good happen or something?"

"You could say that. I'm just happy that today won't be as boring as usual."

"Oh, isn't that a nice change for you? Why do you think that anyway? Is there some sort of event later today?"

He let out a loud laugh before answering. "Oh, maybe. I think so anyway. At least, I hope so. I'm looking forward to today."

"Well, at least you're having fun, I guess." Syaoran grumbled.

Eriol wasn't used to Syaoran grumbling so that got his interest immediately. "Is something wrong? It's rare for you to grumble on set. You usually do your backstabbing when you're away from everything and everyone."

Syaoran let out a sigh. "Never mind. It'll be all right soon. I hope. Maybe once the cameras start rolling then we can get serious."

"Don't worry, Syaoran. This dreary dump just became a much better place."

He looked at him like he was crazy. "Let's hope you're right."

**-xXx-**

She was placing all he brother's things in order while Touya sat rereading the script. She knew he already knew it by heart but it was always like her brother to over prepare.

"May be I should've helped dad first and then come here, Niisan," she said as she brought out her book. Her brother told her it was going to be boring waiting around so she should bring something to pass the time. She brought a book on molecular evolution in marine ecosystems. Nerd.

"You forget, Dad has all those over-zealous grad students of his. They would be more than happy to burden themselves with his handcarry."

Sakura gave a little pout, still not satisfied with her brother's answer. "Yeah, okay."

Touya looked up from his chair. "You should have gone with him instead. You've never been to Mexico, right?"

She took the chair beside her brother."And leave you and Mom alone? I know that dad himself was reluctant to leave. He was just forced to because they had already planned the trip three months ago. I wanted to stay with Mom but she told me to go with you instead."

Their father was scheduled to leave for Mexico later in the day. Both Sakura and Touya knew that their father would have stayed if not for their mother's insistence that he go. They weren't actually there to hear the argument but they knew their parents enough to guess the arrangements they made. Touya even proposed to stay home but their mother would not hear of him delaying filming.

Sakura intended to help her brother to the best of her abilities so they'd be able to go back home as soon as possible and check on their mother. As soon as they arrived, Touya went directly to the director to explain their current situation and he gladly gave them permission to leave as soon as all Touya's scenes were done. Sakura was determined not to let anything delay production today. She knew her brother would also be doing his best. His goal was to complete all his scenes in just a few takes.

They were now waiting for the filming to start. Touya was studying his script while Sakura intended to study phylogeny. Good times indeed. She looked up as her brother patted her head.

"Thanks for helping me. I'm sorry I made you feel bad by saying no the first time." Her brother always made sure everything was right in her world and she loved him for that.

"I'm always glad to help you, Niisan. I can't believe you didn't even as me as soon as Mom got sick "

A smile appeared on Touya's face. He looked towards the set and stood up. "I think we're about to start. I'd better get them."

"Okay! Ill be right here," she replied with a salute.

Her brother chuckled and ruffled her hair. "All right."

She watched her brother go. She sat still for a few minutes watching the other goings-on on set. She opened her book to the page she stopped on. It was a habit of hers to read such books for light reading before she went to sleep at night. They seemed more interesting to her than romance novels. She continued reading for a few more minutes then shut the book. As much as she loved reading about the ocean and its teeming wildlife, Sakura also had a tendency to have random attacks of wanderlust.

She got up and started walking around. The place they were in was so different from the last place so she was a bit confused. She wondered how the story progressed from a date in an aquarium to a stroll in a textile factory. She loved the huge water tanks that surrounded her at the aquarium. Here, the dreary gray walls were getting to her. She knew she promised her brother she'd stay put but she figured that so long as she returned before he did, everything would be all right.

It would be great if she ran into Eriol today. She wasn't able to talk to him much at all the last time and this morning, her brother only allowed them to exchange a greeting before he pulled her away. She still hasn't had the opportunity to talk to Tomoyo about him so it would be nice if she knew more about him before giving her verdict.

Out of nowhere, a hand obscured her field of vision. Before she could cry out, the hand clamped down on her mouth. She felt an arm grab her waist. She was being carried around like a rag doll. Completely weightless. She tried to fight back but the guy – because only a guy could possibly carry her around like this – was too strong for her. She heard a door opening and then she found herself in complete darkness. Only then did he release her.

Sakura never did well in dark, enclosed spaces. She had a traumatic experience when she was a child that left her with a slight case of claustrophobia. As such, she was more worried about being trapped in here than the kidnapper slash possible murderer who brought her in here.

The sudden illumination blinded her for a few seconds. She blinked a few times to get used to the light. She wondered why the kidnapper slash possible murderer even bothered. Opeining the light would give her, the "kidnapee", some leverage when fighting back. Surely he could just grab her in the dark. He was so much stronger than her after all. Then again, you never know what you're grabbng if you start groping in the dark. She cursed herself for being distracted. Right now, she should have been praying for her life. Somehow, she wasn't that worried. Her brother was just close after all. He'd come and save her. He always did.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Her eyes turned to slits as she recognized the voice that spoke. Her face contorted itself into a scowl. She was hoping she would never ever get to hear this voice again but it seems Kami-sama had other plans. How was she ever going to explain this to her brother? She had promised to stay away from him today. That was the condition he imposed for allowing her to come here in the first place. She pushed away those thought momentarily to deal with the matter at hand. She had to get away from him ASAP.

"Did you not hear me at all? I said -"

She swiveled to face him and put on her angriest face. "You drag _me _into this broom closet and you actually have the gall to demand me to answer your questions?" She moved to get the door.

"I didn't want anyone to see me talking to you."

She stopped on her tracks and looked towards him again. "Then you shouldn't have bothered getting near me in the first place. You aren't the only one who doesn't want us to be seen together."

Syaoran's face looked almost apologetic. "I needed to talk to you. Your brother won't ever let me get near you after you-know-what."

"With good reason."

He gave a tired sigh. "Can we please not fight this time around? Let's just get on with the conversation so we can get out of this hell hole."

"You're the one who chose this hell -" He raised his eyebrow and she shut her mouth. "Fine. You said you had something to say."

"Uh, yeah. What did you tell everyone bout last time?"

"Last time?" she pretended to think about it. "When you chucked me into the sharktank?" she asked dryly.

He actually flinched when she said "shark". "Yes. That incident."

"I promised to shut it, right? I kept my word."

"Are you sure?"

It was Sakura's turn to wince. "Well, my brother...I told him everything."

"You what?" he asked in alarm. "You said you wouldn't tell! It was something between the two of us."

"Well, yeah. But that's my brother. It's virtually impossible forme to lie to my brother. He knows if I even think about lying. "

"A 'no comment' would have sufficed."

"How showbiz," she said with distaste.

"Yes, but -"

"Are you done?" she stopped him before he could say anything. She had to get away from him sooner rather than later. "If that's everything then I'm leaving. "

She twisted the knob and gave it a violent tug.

Nothing happened.

She eyed the door hatefully. It looked as if the door was purposely keeping itself closed. The smug little thing must've enjoyed trapping her in here. She tried again. She pushed and then pulled. The door remained shut. She tried again, very much aware that Syaoran was watching her every move.

"It won't budge," she managed through gritted teeth.

"Give it a harder push. It opens outward."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I already did that. Pulling or pushing makes no difference. I've tried my best and nothing is happening."

"Oh really? Maybe you just want to spend a little more time-"

"Don't even bother finishing that sentence. I'd rather be alone with a pit viper than be alone with you."

"A pit viper? Really? I don't think you'd be able to stand all the hissing."

"Well, better hissing than your constant bitching. "

It was Syaoran's turn to frown. "I don't bitch."

"If that's true then why aren't you here helping me get this thrice-damned door open instead of just talking over there?."

She gave the door a kick.

"You'll hurt yourself doing that," he said as he walked to her side. "All it needs is a good hard push." He gently pushed her hands away. Sakura stared at him, surprised at his actions. He took a firm grip on the knob, twisted it and then pushed. There was no expression as he tried a second, third, even a fourth time. After the fifth time, he slowly looked back to her and said, "It won't budge."

"I could have told you that," Sakura answered in an exasperated voice.

"Calm down. Nothing is going to go wrong."

"Nothing is going to go wrong," she repeated his words in a mockery of his tone. "Everything started going wrong the moment you dragged us in here!"

"I know! Just calm down. Nothing will happen if you panic."

Sakura ignored him and started pounding on the door. "Help! Anyone! Is anyone out there? Help!"

Syaoran annoyed her by just standing beside her doing nothing. She couldn't stand staying here any longer. She started to think of the time she got stuck in that shed out in the mountains. She had always been adventurous so she often ended up in so many new places. She never sat still when she was younger. She loved to go exploring. One time, she and her family were vacationing in a little cottage that was close to her mother's family's vacation house. While her mother and father went off to greet her grandparents, Sakura scampered off towards the woods. She chased down so many birds and squirrels that she didn't realize that she had strayed off the path she was following. Only when the sky started to darken did she start worrying about getting back. She tried to backtrack her steps but being only 5 at the time, she lacked the necessary wilderness skills to do it right. She ended up even more lost than she was. It started to rain not long after that.

She was lucky enough to have found an abandoned shed. She went in for shelter from the rain. She had intended to keep the door open so she could see if her father or brother was out looking for her. Unfortunately, the door closed on her as soon as she entered. She had tried her best to get out but she just couldn't. Sakura spent the most terrifying hours of her short life inside that shed. The terror had only ended when her brother came and opened the door. It was from then on that her brother had become something of a messiah to her.

Talk about a complex.

After that incident, Sakura could never stand being in any dark, enclosed space for more than a minute. Given that it wasn't actually dark in the closet she was in right now, she rather wished it was. It was becoming fairly hard to ignore the very good-looking guy who was in the room with her. Not to mention the said guy was now pressed close to her in their combined attempt to get themselves out of here. She was trying not to think that he looked even better up close or that his cologne smelled like the sea right after a huge storm. The smell coincidentally being one of her favorite smells in the world.

"It's not fair," she whispered. It wasn't fair that she was kind of getting attracted to this vile person beside her. Not fair at all. Curse his perfect face!

"Relax. We'll get out," he whispered back.

His concern for her welfare took her by surprise. What he really trying to make her feel better? She brushed the thought away. She had to get out of here fast. The way things were going she might actually start liking the guy.

She continued to shout for help just as Syaoran continued to ram his body against the door. After a few minutes, Syaoran stopped.

"I'm an idiot. We have cellphones."

"Right," Sakura replied. One problem though. She left her cellphone inside her bag the moment she got her book out. Screw phylogeny.

"Can you see if you can call for help? I leave my things with Eriol when I'm on a shoot."

Can anything else go horribly wrong today?

"Ah, sure. Except I don't have mine with me."

Syaoran looked at her like he did not understand what she was saying.

"My phone I mean. I don't have it with me."

"I should be angry you know. PAs and handlers should always have their phones with them."

"I'm not a PA!" she said angrily. "I'm only here to help my brother. I don't know how Pas are supposed to do their jobs!"

"I wasn't insulting you or anything."

Shame made her blush. It was true that he wasn't saying anything bad about her. She was just so used to flaring up at his every sentence that it became almost automatic. She was about to apologize when she remembered that if it wasn't for him, neither of them would be stuck in this situation. He deserved all the scalding words she threw at him. No Sir, she would not apologize.

"It's you fault we're in here," she reminded him.

"I know all right? You don't have to remind me every chance you get." he snapped at her.

They were now moving back to more familiar waters. She liked it better when they were snapping at each other's throats and not acting all concenrned about each other. At least then, she would be to angry to actually ogle his person. Perfectly understandable as that was. How can anyone not stare at that mussy brown hair, those dark brown eyes, those broad shoulders – Sakura stamped the thought out of her head.

As if things weren't bad enough, Syaoran started to take off his scarf. And his coat. And his vest.

"Whoa, whoa,whoa! What the hell are you doing?" she demanded before he started taking off anything else …possibly something below the waist.

"It's a freaking pressure cooker in here. Can't you feel it?"

Now that he mentioned it, Sakura noticed that it was indeed a little too hot inside here. She had originally thought it was just hot and stuffy because that was how she felt the first time she met him in that tent. She should have realized sooner that no guy – hot, smoking, sizzling or otherwise – could change the temperature of a room by this much.

"Where the hell did you drag us into?"

"I have no idea. I just went into the closest room I saw. We should be near the engine room or maybe a boiler room but whatever it is, it's releasing a lot of heat."

"Great. Just great. Can't get any worse than this."

As if trying to taunt her, the light flickered once and then another time.

"No! " Sakura cried out.

A second later, she went back to screaming out loud trying to pry thedoor open.

**-xXx-**

Kicking himself would not be enough to make him feel better. There were four reasons he could think of off the top of his head why he qualified as the biggest dolt in history.

The first reason happened not too long ago. He was annoyed at some of his co-stars childish antics on set. He wished they all had Kinomoto's work ethic. Horseplaying wasn't something he tolerated when at work. He kept his distance from them in order not to hear any more of their inane stories. It was then that he saw her. Truthfully, he didn't expect to see her ever gain. Especially not after their disastrous day at the aquarium. But here she was, as androgynous as usual. At least she wasn't wearing a hat anymore. You could see her face now. Syaoran was relieved that she was once again wearing some shapeless sack as clothes. His last memory of her _shape_ wasn't something he liked revisiting. He watched her for almost two minutes. Only when she was about to go out of sight did he realize he was smiling.

Damn it.

He was actually glad to see her again. This was not going anywhere good. He still felt extremely guilty about their little swim. He was also aware that some rumors started spewing out about the two of them. He was used to being in the middle of controversy. He was so used to it he practically ate controversies as a side dish for dinner. She wasn't used to it, however. It wasn't rght that she get dragged into them because of him. He knew that her parents tried to keep her as anonymous as they could. Why else did people not know her? He sighed at the familiar feeling of protectiveness he felt towards her. It seemed once you were bitten, you were infected for life.

Moving on to reason number two. Because of the trouble that he caused her, he wanted to apologize properly. He didn't want anyone to see them talking though. That would only fuel the rumors that were already flying around about the two of them. Genius planner that he was, he decided to pull her into the closest room he could find. The end result was their current predicament. Absolute genius. They should award him a Nobel Prize.

And now reason number three. He only wanted to apologize. He was prepared to act all nice and all but when it came to it, they were shouting and insulting each other. Again. He didn't understand why her dismissal of him pissed him off so much. Now, trapped as they were, you'd think he'd have all the time to say what he wanted to say. It was only 2 words, 3 syllables, 6 letters and one apostrophe after all. How hard could it be? Close to impossible apparently. They have been stuck here for a while now and he still couldn't say it.

He knew she loathed him. She could see it in her eyes every time she was forced to look at him. That was why the only thing he could do was try his best to get them out of here. They made the biggest ruckus they could just to get anyone's attention outside but it seemed like it was useless. No one had come to their aid. He had no idea how long they had been trapped in here. The heat was getting to the both of them. He had long discarded any article of clothing on the top part of his body. He would have loved to removed the other half but he didn't want to make Sakura even more uncomfortable than she was. Not even that could help. It was a boiler room in here. He was more worried for Sakura though. She was seated like a broken down doll on the floor. Lucky people that they were, the light even gave out after a few minutes. It only flickered to life every now and them. That was the only time he could see her well enough to judge her state. He was genuinely worried for her. Her eyes would sometimes lose focus and then she'd start mumbling words he could not hear.

Now came his biggest problem. Reason number four, here we come. Every now and then, stray bead of sweat would travel down from her temple, down her face, moving slowly – oh so very slowly – down her the column of her throat, down the hollow above her collarbone, and then finally disappearing into her blouse whose first three buttons were already undone due to the heat. As the seventh drop disappeared from his sight, Syaoran wanted to claw his eyes out. This wasn't the time or place to be _appreciating _things about her.

Sakura curled up and hugged her knees. Syaoran was now very worried. The light flickered above them as he stood up to kneel beside her. Only then did he understand the words she had been saying.

"Dark...no... help... Niisan, where are you? Please... I'm scared."

She muttered other words but they were only whispers so he couldn't hear. He tried to pry her hands away from her knees so she would look at his face. He was unsuccessful. She was holding on for dear life.

"Are you al right? " he asked her. "Sakura, are you all right?" It was the first time he ever said her name out loud. He liked the way it rolled off his tongue.

"Someone... please...anyone...Niisan..."

He gently cupped her face and forced her to look at him. He could see tears streaking down her face. The sight was like a punch to his gut.

"It's okay," he told her gently. "You aren't alone. We'll get out of here so don't worry anymore." He wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

The light flickered above them.

"No it won't!" she rasped. "It'll be dark again and then no one will know I'm trapped here. It will be just like that time in the forest. It will-"

She stood up abruptly and ran to the door saying words in a hysterical rush. She was clawing at the door when Syaoran reached her. He pulled her away from the door and placed himself in between. He was worried she'd do something else to hurt her so he used his body as a shield. She continued her hysterical rant. He cupped her face again and pulled close. She didn't stop struggling. There was only one thing he could think of to calm her down.

He kissed her.

She struggled to pull away but he kept her close. Fireworks exploded in his head. He'd kissed dozens of girls for his job before but never like this. Before he knew what was happening he was kissing her again and again until he couldn't tell where one kiss ended and the other began. She had stopped struggling at this point. And she was kissing him back. He didn't intend this to escalate into a full blown make-out session but all his rational brain functions were thrown out the door the moment their lips met. One of his hands snaked to cradle her head so he could kiss her even deeper. His other hand was holding her tight against him. Nothing else mattered right now except this. Her.

The force she used to push him back took him unawares. He was too absorbed in the kiss that that small amount of force was enough to send him crashing on his backside.

"What the hell was -"

"This isn't what it looks like!" she said as she turned her back on him.

He did not understand what she was talking about at first but the light from behind him told him everything. He bit his lip and took a deep breath before turning to see who Sakura was talking to. He wanted to wince when he saw the aghast faces of the people who were looking back at him. He kept on his best poker face.

"This..." he gestured vaguely towards him and Sakura, "isn't what it looks like."

**-oOo-**

**Author's note:** Gosh, finally finished. That was a kind of long one. Please forgive any typos or errors that you see. I tend to miss out on a few due to the length of my chapters. Anyway, how was it? What did you guys think? Leave a review if you have the time. Unitil the next chpter! (I promise to have it up much faster than how long it took this chapter. I'v finished up with most of my work anyway so I have fanfiction time, haha :D)


	4. A Secret Plane Ride

**Author's note:** Late. Late. Late. Super Late. Super Duper Late. I have many excuses but I won't write them down since they'd fill up a few thousand words. Sorry for taking too long. I hope you like the chapter. It was made with all the love, wit, sarcasm and snark (and maybe also sleep deprivation) that I could spare. I'm rushing to finish this before my 3DS gets fully charged. One of the games I've been waiting for just got released so I'm a bit distracted. As such, errors may be rampant. I apologize in advance. I also edited out some of the typos from the older chapters. No new content added. I had to reread the older chapters before I could write this one.

Oh, and for any confusion, any biological terms I use will always refer to their biological meanings. I had someone messed up since I used the word "asexual" in a weird way. Anyway, I hope you like it. :D

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura isn't mine and I don't get any richer with each chapter I somehow manage to gorge out. Hats off to CLAMP for creating such wonderful characters.

**Chapter 4: A Surprise Plane Ride**

**Rating: a rather high T**

**-oOo-**

The sight of the empty chair in front of him deepened the frown on Eriol's face. It had been well over two hours since he last saw Syaoran. It was fine since he didn't have any scenes but usually, when he had a break, Syaoran was in his designated spot studying the script. If ever he left, he'd be back in a few minutes -always plenty of time before his next scene. Well, his next scene was slowly drawing near and he was nowhere to be found. Eriol couldn't shake the feeling that something was up. He liked to think he had an extra sense for these things but today, he wished it was just his imagination. Maybe Syaoran wanted to walk around. It wasn't everyday they went to a textile factory. Maybe he was just exploring.

And maybe Eriol had also been imagining the whiff of male hormones he breathed in the last time he was beside Syaoran.

Maybe.

However much he overanalyzed it, Eriol wasn't buying any of the reasons he's been coming up with. And it may have been because he saw Sakura Kinomoto walk into set today. Such a darling little girl, truly. Call him superstitious but Eriol felt that those two would not be able to keep themselves away from each other for long. He had warned Syaoran before not to do anything to her so he trusted Syaoran to keep his word.

But then again, you never know with raging hormones.

Eriol looked up as he heard a loud rap at the door to their dressing room. He was a bit surprised, and yes - very worried, to see Touya Kinomoto standing there.

"Kinomoto-kun, always a pleasure. How can I help you today?"

Touya looked worried and Eriol didn't take that as a good sign. "Hiiragizawa-san, did you happen to see my sister?"

His danger meter shot up to critical levels. What was the chance of his worst fears coming true after all? Surely somewhere around 1 in 99, 637,832,902.982, right?

"Not since I said goodbye to her this morning. Is there something wrong?"

"It's just, I left her to shoot some scenes and she wasn't there when I got back. I've been waiting for an hour and still nothing. I figured she might be with you since you're the only other person she'd talk to on set."

Eriol was a pleased that this was the case. He stopped himself for a moment and tried to figure out where that came from. He laughed inwardly at the protectiveness he felt towards her. He was sure Touya felt the same way. There was just something in the way she gave you her look of absolute trust that made you want to protect her.

"Couldn't she have just gone exploring for a bit?"

Touya shook his head. "She wouldn't wander off without telling me."

He sounded so sure of it that Eriol didn't have time to doubt. "Do you figure she's lost then? It is a big place."

"I think she'd know enough to remember how to get back. I'm worried that something may have happened to her. I tried calling her but she left her phone with her other things."

That was the last thing Eriol wanted to hear. The stars must be aligned in some weird arrangement that things were going in the direction Eriol was most afraid of. Add to that the fact that Eriol himself felt a tiny bit of responsibility over her.

"I'll ask the staff for help and then I'll join the search as well." He left out the miniscule detail that Syaoran wasn't back yet either.

"Would that be all right? It's not that I'm ungrateful but don't you have to watch Li?"

"If you who knows her best is worried then I think I should be worried as well. And Syaoran can take care of himself for a few minutes."

Within a few minutes, Eriol was able to ask the help of almost all the staff members who were on break. As soon as they divided their search area, he joined the search team. He split up with Touya because he had another person to find. Eriol hoped that his bad luck had better be out. He just had to find Syaoran before Touya did. It wasn't actually because he worried about his charge, it was more because he would breathe a lot easier if he knew he wasn't with Sakura now.

They searched for a long time and they still found no sign of her. Eriol could see that Touya was slowly losing it. His cool facade was slipping and he was slowly becoming disagreeable to the people around him. He met up with him a few minutes ago and was now accompanying him in his search. Before Touya could shout at an innocent staff member, Eriol quickly grabbed his attention. Eriol saw that Touya had already realized what he was about to do. He looked back at Eriol and gave a bow as an apology. Eriol nodded back. As soon as the staff member left, he approached Touya.

"You should rest for a bit. Both you and your head need a small break."

"I didn't mean to snap -"

"You didn't, but you were about to."

Touya hung his head. "I'm sorry. I just can't keep calm when it's Sakura."

"I'm sure she's fine. It's Sakura, after all."

"No, she won't be," he answered obstinately.

"Aren't you underestimating her abilities?"

"She looks strong and independent but Sakura is surprisingly frail at times. That's why I always have to watch over her. Also, there are so many people out there who could hurt her. I won't allow her to be hurt in any way. Not on my watch."

He could see Touya's determination burning in his eyes.

"I found out something great about you." And a bit disconcerting as well, he thought to himself. "Isn't that nice?"

"Stop teasing, please."

"I command you to rest for a bit before joining in. If you aren't going to listen, I'll have to call your mother. "

His companion shook his head and sighed. "Does everyone think that if they threaten to tell on me to my Mom that I'll have to listen to their demands?"

"No, I only assumed."

"Despite its truth, I hope that this little fact won't reach any ears any time soon."

"You have a talent for words, young man."

"I have to, my mom tends to use semantics and metaphors to get her way."

"Somehow I don't doubt that."

"I'll rest and then rejoin you. Thank you, Hiiragizawa-san." He took a seat on a clear patch of grass.

Once of their aides came running to them and that halted any conversation between the two. Touya was looking at him expectantly.

"Sirs, one of the key grips mentioned that he heard some weird sounds by the engine room a few hours ago. He thought it was just the normal but I think we should check it out. We've searched the entire place and still haven't seen her. She might've been locked in."

"It's better than nothing," Touya said tiredly as he made an effort to stand up.

The aide seemed alarmed that Touya was standing up. "Sir, we can handle it."

"It's my sister." Touya said it in a voice that told anyone who dared go against him that there would be very dire consequences to their actions.

"Then it's this way, Sir."

They followed the aide as he led them to the room in question. As they were about to reach their destination, they saw the director walking towards them. Both Eriol and Touya stopped to give a low bow.

"Why are my crew running here and there? We have scenes to film. Touya, you're up next."

"I'm sorry, Director. There's just -"

"Touya, I'll let you explain, I'll go on ahead."

"Wait!"

Eriol pretended not to hear and dashed off to where the aide was pointing to. He knew Touya should be the one rushing off first but he just had to make sure that Syaoran was nowhere near that place. He saw people crowding in an area some 20 meters away. He doubled his speed and got there in a few seconds. He tried to muscle his way in through the wall of people. The door was just opened the moment he reached the front of the group. He took a deep breath to calm himself and found that everyone in front of the door was shocked speechless.

He walked towards the open door and his jaw fell as he soon as he saw the _two_ people inside.

Eriol wished that the world would end right then.

As if finally realizing that they were discovered, Sakura shoved Syaoran off her. Syaoran fell to the floor with an audible 'thump'.

He figured Syaoran said something as he heard his voice but could not understand the words.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Sakura almost shouted as she buried her face in her hands.

Even from this far, Eriol knew she was shaking. It took him a few seconds to wrap his head around what just happened. He did not like what he came up with. As if conjured from thin air, Touya appeared beside him. He didn't know that Sakura was inside with Syaoran. The only good thing about what happened was that Touya had not been there to see what Eriol himself had seen.

"Is my sister here?"

The sound of her brother's voice grabbed Sakura's attention and she rushed out of the room.

"Niisan!" she cried out as he all but tackled him. Touya's arms went around her instantly. She buried her face in his chest and her voice was shaking when she spoke next. "Niisan... I was so scared. I... I kept calling. I kept calling for you but no one came. I'm was so scared. Why are you here only now? It was so dark and... I-I was so alone. I was waiting for so long!"

The moment she stopped speaking, Eriol knew that Sakura was crying.

He patted her head and whispered, "I'm sorry I'm late." That was all Touya said before he lifted her up and carried her away.

No one spoke as they watched him leave with his sister in his arms.

**-xXx-**

"Doesn't this feel like de ja vu?" Eriol asked him.

He didn't bother answering. Syaoran was still in the state they found him. Albeit in his own dressing room where being topless was tolerated to some degree. Eriol was seated directly in front of him. Words unnecessary to tell him exactly what he thought of Syaoran and his recent actions. Syaoran couldn't blame him. The kiss wasn't planned. His reaction to it wasn't either.

"So you intend to eat your worries away. Don't think complimenting the chef will be any help to you."

Syaoran only grunted. He scarfed down another bite of chicken drowning in soy sauce to overload his tastebuds. He didn't pig out on set but he had to pig out now else he cross that fine line to Loonyland.

Even after all this time (and some 4... maybe 5 chicken wings) he could still taste her.

It was a mix of xylitol and peppermint and strawberries and caramel and goodness knows what other cloyingly sweet cake they served at whatever store she just came out of.

The worst thing was that he wanted more of it. _A lot more_.

The moment they opened the door and her brother spirited her away to safety, Syaoran was forced to face the onlookers head on. He wasn't worried about how he looked. He knew he looked good. He invested a lot of time, effort and money to look absolutely flawless no matter where he was. And no matter his state of undress. He worried how this event would cause even more rumors to emerge. The rumors only went as far as them having a weird attraction. Having seen him practically try to eat her alive, who knows what else those gossipers would think of. His second thought was embarrassment. He valued commitment and dedication to work above all else. Funny how things made such shocking turns when he was near her.

These were all secondary though. The thing that occupied his mind the most during his shameful walk back to his dressing room was _her_. Of that sweetness that lingered on his tongue. And he didn't even really go all out. He was about to really deepen the kiss but he was left to fall on his ass. He thought of cursing the people who opened the door but they were his saviors. He knew he would have done so much more if things had continued. Still, he wondered what it would have been like if he had dared to _explore_.

He made a silent plea of thanks as he rolled the chicken he was chewing all over his tongue. He was desperate to remove that taste. If he couldn't taste it then he'd be in much better control of himself. The memories he would have to deal with later.

"Are you listening, Syaoran?" Eriol asked him.

He grunted another response.

Eriol shook his head. "It was only a few days ago that you and I were in this same predicament. Me sitting here, flushed with anger. And you – sitting right across me, dripping wet. And now, here I am, still flushed with anger and there you sit - drenched in sweat!" Eriol slammed his fist on the table.

Syaoran swallowed the chicken he was eating. He knew he had to have full use of his mouth to argue his case.

"While I am glad to see your renewed interest in the opposite sex, I have to comment on your methods. Honestly, Syaoran. Sexual assault? I thought you were better than that."

"Assault?!" he answered hotly.

"Yes, assault. I know Sakura would never consent to what happened so I'm laying all the blame on you. You opportunist."

The plate of chicken was forgotten. Syaoran couldn't accept the things Eriol were saying about him. "Opportunist? It was an accident that we got stuck in there! And then she was going hysterical on me. It was the only way I could think of to calm her down."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. She was crying and calling out for help. She was really out of it and then she went on raving like a lunatic."

"Oh, I see. I get it. Perfectly understandable. It's everyone's first reaction to kiss a lunatic when they're having an episode after all. " Sarcasm had always been one of Eriol's strong points.

"No! That wasn't what I was saying! I didn't mean to do it. It just happened!"

Eriol looked him squarely in the face. "I don't believe you."

"What? Come on!" Syaoran almost whined.

"Isn't that the case with most people? They see a white wall and they're tempted to dye it black purely out of spite. Naturally, seeing such an innocent and sweet young girl, your anger over your recent meetings have blinded you to her merits thus leading to this destructive downward cycle of you wanting to humiliate and discredit her."

"What is with that overly dramatic characterization? In any case, I don't fall under that category Eriol."

"Then why are you topless? How in the world does that play into your I-was-just-kissing-her-to-calm-her-down scenario?"

Syaoran was starting to see that things really were worse than he originally thought they were. "It was hot," he answered lamely.

"Oh, I'm sure as hell it was hot in there!"

"Not what I meant. I meant temperature hot not sexually connotative hot!"

"I somehow doubt that."

"Why not?"

"Because you didn't see what I saw Syaoran. You had better thank the stars Touya wasn't the one who found you. If he did I'm willing to bet I'd be scraping your lifeless corpse off the floor right now."

"It wasn't like that at all. I wasn't trying to do anything to her." At least not intentionally, he thought to himself. He didn't voice what he really wanted else the verbal mauling he's been receiving would get any worse. "What did it look like anyway? It was just a kiss."

His manager shook his head again. "Just a kiss? Syaoran, that scene was like the opening sequence to an adult movie."

"It wasn't!" he protested.

"Just a kiss, huh?"

"Yes, just a kiss."

"And you did it to calm her down."

"Yes."

"What a load of BS!"

"Argh. Why won't you believe me?" he asked, exasperated.

"Syaoran, while I was watching you I was mentally checking my list of contacts for anyone who happened to have a fig tree in their yard. I was thinking I might make use of some _leaves_. Do you get me at all?."

The thought horrified Syaoran. He wasn't aware of that at all. He was too lost in that kiss. "N-no! that's… you're lying. I didn't. It wasn't –"

"So it wasn't just a kiss. Everyone could see that, Syaoran! What with you shoving your tongue down her throat." Eriol concluded calmly.

"I didn't! I was about to but but then you guys -" he stopped as he realized what he was saying.

"Ahhhh, so you were about to."

"Argh. No comment." Syaoran took up the plate again and started tearing at a wing.

"So let me get this straight, Syoaran. You only really just kissed her to calm her down?"

Another grunt.

"So if I ask her to dress down to her undies right this instant -"

Syaoran blushed at the mental image.

"Oh, you like that, huh?"

"Shut up!" he almost shouted as bits of chicken escaped from his mouth. He didn't care about proper table manners anymore with Eriol riling him up like this.

"Again, if if I ask her to dress down to her underwear right this instant, I will not find a hickey the size and / or shape of any of our major continents?"

"I only kissed her lips, I didn't go higher or lower."

Eriol seemed surprised by his answer. Syaoran imagined Eriol should be happy that he didn't do anything. His look then turned suspicious. "Are you sure you're a man? I mean, if you were overcome with such emotion then you shouldn't be able to control yourself, right?"

Syaoran sighed. "Well now, someone's contradicting themselves. I thought you didn't want me to do anything to her?"

"Well, yes, but then I just assumed since you were doing something so crazy you may as well have made the most of it."

"I don't get you."

"If I got to kiss a girl as cute as Sakura then I'd completely lose control."

"Good thing you're exclusively dating that fashion designer, right?" Syaoran replied a little harshly. He didn't like the feelings that bubbled out his his body when he heard Eriol talk about her like that.

"Oh, I don't know. Sakura's more my type - cute and fragile. She'll need someone to protect her. I think I'm more than perfectfor the job, don't you?" Eriol grinned mischievously as he said this. "Did she make any sounds when you kissed her? Maybe gasps or little mewls? I know I wouldn't have stopped -"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Eriol's grin only grew bigger. "Jealousy is a bitch, isn't it?"

Syaoran's eyed narrowed and reached for anything he could chuck at his manager. The bastard had been baiting him! He saw a book a few feet away and he stood up to get it.

His manager, being the very intelligent person he was, knew immediately what Syaoran was planning. He quickly decided to make himself scarce. As he was about to close the door when he poked his head out and spoke to Syaoran with his most innocent smile.

"One more thing. I would suggest brushing your teeth. I know that a little mint will remove that little taste of her that's still on your tongue."

He ducked his head out just in time because a few seconds later, a book came crashing right where his head used to be.

**-xXx-**

The tea Sakura was sipping sent warm tingles down to her toes. It was slowly warming her up and erasing all the fear and anxiety that had built up in the short time she was enclosed in that space. Touya had put his coat around her shoulders to keep her warm. She was slowly returning to her normal self. She had to show Touya that she was all right else her brother accompany her the entire time eventually causing problems for the entire production team. No one really knew how stubborn her brother could be. It was her job to be useful today and so far, she had only caused everyone trouble. Bouncing back as soon as she could was the only thing she could do right now.

At the same time, her brother watched her every movement, worry etched in lines over his face. The ordeal had left him looking a few years older. This was nothing new when it came to him dealing with Sakura. Today alone must have removed a few days from his maximum lifespan. He didn't mind though. All that mattered was that Sakura was all right.

"I'll be fine now, Niisan. Please go back to the shoot. You've missed out on a lot already," Sakura pleaded in a weak voice.

Touya watched her for a few more seconds before answering. "I would rather take you home now. I can just make up for anything I've missed later."

She already knew he was going to answer like this. "But Niisan, I'm supposed to take Mom''s place today. I already -"

"I don't care about the production, Sakura. I would willingly pay any amount they'd sue me for for breaching my contract if it means I can keep you away from all these accidents. First there was the aquarium and now this. " Touya said it softly but she knew his rage was just boiling under the surface.

Suddenly, Sakura felt like crying. She hated making her brother mad. He never got mad at her outright but she instinctively knew that his silent anger was even worse. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Niisan."

As if anticipating her tears, Touya went to her side and put his arm around her. "I'm sorry I got angry. I'm not angry at you."

"But I'm such a burden to everyone here. All I wanted to do was help you, Niisan, but all I managed to do is the opposite. Why am I so useless?" she said this as she buried her face in Touya's chest once more.

He gave her head a few pats to calm her down. "You aren't useless. Dad and I consider you our pride and joy."

"I'm not a kid, Niisan. I won't fall for petty words like that," she answered in a muffled voice.

Touya gave a low chuckle. "But it's the truth."

Sakura pouted and she knew her brother already expected her to make a face.

A knock on the door pulled the siblings attention to the intruder.

Eriol stood at the door, looking embarrassed. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

Touya didn't let go of Sakura. "It's okay, Hiiragizawa-san."

"I was just worried about Sakura." He gave her an appraising look. "You have more color to your cheeks now. I'm guessing that's a good sign."

Touya loosened his hold so Sakura could give a little bow. "I'm better now, thank you. I'm sorry to worry you, Hiiragizawa-san."

"It was nothing. Seeing you all right is more than enough compensation."

"You and my brother are too nice to me, Hiiragizawa-san," she complained.

Eriol and Touya both gave a little laugh. "Is that really something to complain about?" Eriol asked with a smile.

She put out her lower lip. Touya smiled and ruffled her hair.

It was at that moment that the director appeared behind Eriol. Eriol immediately moved back to give him room.

The director looked around first before speaking. "Everything all right now, young lady?"

Sakura blushed as she replied. "Yes, Sir. I'm so sorry for the commotion."

He smiled to reassure her. "Oh, things like that happen. It's okay to get a little excitement on set every now and then. Or in our case, every time you join us."

"I won't ever come to the shoot after today, Sir. I won't cause any more problems," she said this and hung head. Touya pulled her close.

"Don't mistake me, dear. They were all accidents. It's not like you planned everything to happen, right? Anyway, every hour wasted is money lost for our team so I would like it if we could get in even just a few minutes of good footage today. I'll be needing your brother though. Would you be okay on your own for a bit?"

Sakura spoke before her brother could say a word. She knew he would argue. "I'll be all right now, Director. Thank you for worrying about me. This will be the last time I promise."

The frown on Touya's face told both the director and Eriol exactly what he felt about the situation. Before it could escalate further, Eriol volunteered his services.

"It's all right, Kinomoto-kun. I'm here. I'll watch her until you get back."

Touya looked back at him and Eriol knew he was debating whether or not to entrust his sister to Eriol's care. Grudging respect for his duties won out in the end. "I understand. I'll finish as soon as I can. Sorry for this, Hiiragizawa-san. I'll make it up to you somehow."

"Being able to talk with Sakura is enough for me." As soon as he blurted it out, Eriol knew he had said the wrong thing. He didn't miss the fact that Touya's eyes narrowed by a few millimeters. Eriol's words made it seem like he wanted to get alone time with Sakura for reasons he knew Touya would disapprove of. Eriol immediately thought of a way to save himself from the glare he knew Touya was about to shoot out of his eyes. "I wanted to ask Sakura some advice regarding my love life, you see. I'm dating a beautiful young lady now. She's quite the character and I was hoping, seeing as Sakura's quite a character herself, that she could give me a few good tips."

The searching look Touya was giving him told Eriol that Touya was currently judging whether he was telling the truth. Eriol suddenly lost a bit of confidence, he had never been a good liar.

"Those tips I gave you before had no effect, Hiiragizawa-san?"

Everyone looked to Sakura.

"I'm afraid so." He imbued his smile with all the gratitude he could. Sakura must be a very perceptive person to have caught his predicament.

"You must not have done them right!" she said with a little laugh.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Touya's shoulder relax a bit. It seems Eriol was saved by the skin of his teeth.

"Well, as amusing as the conversation is..." the director trailed off.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I'm on my way," Touya answered in a rush. He placed a hand on top of Sakura's head. "I'll be back in a bit, okay? Drink all your tea. I'll make you hot chocolate when we get back home."

"Thank you! You don't have to rush back, Niisan. Please finish what you have to do first. I'll wait here. I'll take care of myself, I promise." Sakura gave her brother her best smile.

Touya managed to return the smile. "Then I'll do my best as well." He gave a bow to Eriol before finally heading out.

"You are a lifesaver, my dear," Eriol said as he took a seat beside her. "Thank you for the save."

"It was nothing, Hiiragizawa-san. I'm used to my brother," she answered with a smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"I thought you wanted tips on your love life? Just for the record though, I've never been in a a relationship myself so I might not be able to give you any good advice."

Eriol couldn't help but laugh. "It seems I can't lie my way through you."

"Were you lying then, Hiiragizawa-san?"

He answered her with a smile. "No, I wasn't. I'm currently seeing a gorgeous young fashion designer. She's quite accomplished for someone her age. She's the same age as you, Sakura-san."

Sakura listened intently. "She sounds amazing!"

"I think so. But the reason I came here was to check up on you. I only divulged that bit of information for fear of my life. Does your brother know how scary he looks when he glares at people like that?"

It was Sakura's turn to laugh. "Yes, I think he knows it very well."

"And you don't seem to be bothered by it at all. You must really like your brother."

"Yup! He and my dad are the best!"

Eriol gave her head a few pats. "Anyway, how is everything? You gave us quite a fright when you disappeared."

"I'm sorry," she replied as she bowed her head. Sakura was trying to find a way to explain what exactly happened. She knew that Eriol would be on Syaoran's side no matter what so she was thinking of the proper answer for him.

"I should be the one apologizing."

Sakura looked up and met Eriol's eyes. With an apologetic smile, Eriol spoke again. "It's Syaoran's fault, isn't it? He was the one who locked you in."

"No, that wasn't -"

"So it was an accident?"

"No, but -"

She stopped just as Eriol laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm on your side, Sakura-san. You can tell me what really happened. It isn't public information but Syaoran can be an idiot sometimes. I don't tolerate his bouts of idiocy though."

Sakura didn't know why she felt that she could trust Eriol. It may have been because he gave off the same aura as her father. She took a drink from the cup she was holding. "Getting locked in was an accident. He pulled me into that room so he could talk to me alone. When we tried to get out the door wouldn't budge."

"Oh, I see. He didn't do anything to you did he?"

The only thing she remembered from that time was that kiss and she blushed furiously. It was best if she pretended she forgot about that incident. "Uhm... I don't really remember. I was just so scared. I'm claustrophobic, you see." She gripped the cup she was holding tightly. "I wasn't really thinking straight when I got in there. I probably scared Li, too. I was in hysterics. I just – I don't like... I can't -"

Eriol put his arm around her shoulder. "You don't need to relive something that scares you so much. I apologize for being nosy."

Sakura gave him a tight smile. "Thank you. I'm really sorry I worried you."

"It's nothing. However, Syaoran would like to talk to you again." His words surprised her so much that she had to stare at his face to see if she really heard right. "He's kind of worried about you, too."

"Oh." she could feel her face getting redder.

Eriol thought it would be prudent not to tell her that he was one of the few people who glimpsed what happened inside the room. "After this afternoon, I highly doubt if your brother will allow anyone to come near you. Can you talk to him over the phone?"

Sakura only nodded, not trusting her voice to speak. Watched as Eriol took out his phone and move away to talk to his charge.

**-oOo-**

Syaoran was about to leave when he heard his phone ring. He usually didn't answer sms messages, emails or calls when he was at work but since he already broke most of his rules at work today, breaking another one didn't seem to matter much anymore.

He didn't bother reading the caller ID and just answered it. "Li Syaoran speaking."

"Syaoran? I'm glad you're still there."

His left eyebrow twitched. His anger at his manager had barely abated since he left. "Are you too chicken to come face me yourself? You must be so grateful to telecommunications companies right now."

"Oh, no. I'm the same as usual. I'm just trying to do you a favor."

"I don't need anything you're offering," he answered curtly.

"Oh? Even if its a chance to talk to Sakura?"

That made him stop. After brushing his teeth (and cursing Eriol for always being right), his thoughts all turned to worry. She had been so out if it when they were trapped. He wanted to go check on her but he knew the security, known by its more common name Touya Kinomoto, wouldn't even allow a fruitfly near her.

"Damn you, Eriol. Damn you." Syaoran hated how Eriol knew what he was thinking.

"Would you like to talk to her? She's in her brother's dressing room getting warmed up. She isn't as pale as before and she's smiling again. I think she's going to be okay."

"I thought you were offering me the chance to talk to her?"

He could hear the smile in his voice and he imagined planting his fist in his smug face. That made him feel marginally better. "I am. I'm describing how she looks right now. You can't see that if you just talk to her. Now that I think about it, I could've just mailed you a picture of her. Silly me."

"Are you going to give the phone to her or what?"

"Impatient, aren't we?"

"You either get her on the line or just end the call. I don't have the patience to deal with your foolishness."

"Tsk, tsk. And to think that I'm older than you. You're sister would be disappointed. She taught you to respect your elders. "

"I'm hanging up."

He was about to end the call but he heard Eriol cry out. "All right, all right. I'm walking to her now. I left the room so she wouldn't hear us talk. She'll be the next one you'll hear."

"Screw you, Eriol."

"Sorry?"

Syaoran wanted the ground to swallow Eriol and melt him into the mantle. The next voice he indeed heard was her. He was hoping she didn't understand had he just said. Despite his irritation, hearing her voice relieved him. She sounded scared though. He didn't like it but it was better than the hysteria he had heard in her voice before.

"No, it was nothing. I hit something," he babbled.

"Okay. Uhm... You wanted to talk to me?" Her voice was unsure and Syaoran was left to flounder for words to reassure her.

"You... you sound better."

"Ah, yeah. I'm feeling much better now. Uhm, thank you."

He was so used to hearing her either angry or indifferent so he was unprepared for the vulnerability he heard in her small voice. He found himself tongue-tied and at a loss for words. "That's...ah... all I wanted to know."

"Sorry for worrying you. And thank you."

She was too polite for her own good. "I propose a truce."

"A what?"

"A truce. We'll cause trouble if we keep on fighting and arguing. I apologize for today. I didn't know that would happen."

"That's uhm... Okay."

"Okay?" he asked. He wasn't really sure what she was saying okay to.

"The truce."

"Then, all right. I'll be hanging up. Uh... be well."

"Thank you."

He ended the call and shook his head. "Be well?" he asked out loud. "Why can't I think of good things to say when they matter?"

He dropped his phone back into the bag and forced himself to concentrate on his next scene. He had already caused a delay in production today and the he could make up for it was to get all his scenes right in the least amount of takes. He took a deep breath to calm himself before heading back out into the shoot.

**-xXx-**

The filming took at least another two hours so it took them almost four hours before they were back in their neighborhood. Sakura felt almost restored to her former cheer. She was a bit sad that her father had gone already gone to the airport for his dig in Mexico. Whenever he noticed that Sakura was having a bad day, he usually made her noodles to cheer her up. This little gesture always made her smile.

"I'll make you some yakisoba when we get home," her brother mentioned out of the blue.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes lighting up immediately. She almost forgot that her brother loved to indulge her as well.

"Yeah, it's no problem. If I let Mom cook I won't be able to go to the shoot because of food poisoning."

Sakura giggled. Cooking was not one of their mother's talents. "Then let me help you prepare it."

"Convalescents should be resting in bed."

"I'm not a convalescent," she said with a frown.

Touya gave her head a few pats. "No need to act tough when we're alone, Sakura."

"But I'm not," she argued.

"Hai, hai," her brother answered.

Silence filled the inside of the car for a few minutes. Sakura was actually thinking of a way to apologize to all the people in the production team.

"Maybe I should bake cookies or something to make it up to them?" she voiced her thought out loud.

Touya's big brother alarms went blazing. He knew all too well the presumptions some men took in the face of a girl's kindness. Sakura didn't help matters either. She was a bit dense when it came to those signals. She was just so kind to everyone that she unknowingly eggs her suitors on like there's no tomorrow. It was only Touya's vigilant crusade against them that kept his sister safe from their clutches. Touya didn't think any of them was worthy to even breathe the same air as her.

"I don't think that's necessary," he answered cooly, glad he was able to keep the scorn from his voice.

"But that's three times, Niisan! I made so much trouble for you and everyone else," she said dejectedly.

He hated when Sakura felt she had to answer for something she had no control over. "It wasn't your fault."

Sakura didn't seem convinced. "But I threw that coffee all over him!"

"That was the only time you did anything. Other times was just bad luck," he tried to reassure her. "And maybe Li Syaoran."

She didn't quite catch what his last words but chose to ignore it. Touya took to grumbling these past few weeks so she mostly ignored him when he did so. Sakura knew he would tell her directly if it was something she needed to know. "But still, I'd feel better if I apologized to everyone. I want to thank everyone who helped search for me today as well. I'd be so embarassed to face them again if I didn't do at least that much."

"You assume you'll be seeing them again."

If Touya had his way, he'd keep nothing less than an ocean from separating Sakura and Li Syaoran. He had the gut feeling that something happened between them that Sakura did not want him to know. Guys like Li were pegged as players in his eyes unless proven otherwise. He did not want people like that getting near Sakura. It wasn't enough that he had to throw her into a shark tank but now he even locked her up in some closet. He knew that Li was the perpetrator of today's incident. He didn't have any proof but the fact his Sakura sense told him so was enough for him. He had no intention of ever letting them meet again.

"Please, Niisan. I just want to apologize." Sakura pouted that pout of hers and Touya knew he had no escape. It was always hard to say no to her when she looked at him that way.

Touya remembered that there were a few scenes that didn't involve Li Syaoran. He smiled more to himself than to his sister. He could bring her during those days. "All right. You win."

"Thank you!" Sakura answered with her biggest smile. "You'll help me, won't you, Niisan?"

He couldn't stop himself from scowling. "Why? It's you who is insisting on doing it."

"But you can bake so much better than I can. I might screw it up so much that I have to redo it and then I'll take forever."

That would have been the perfect scenario for Touya but he knew that his sister would work herself ragged just to finish those damned cookies. As much as he would like those cookies to never to see the light of day, he didn't want Sakura over-exerting herself. "Ugh, fine. But you'll have to follow my schedule. I might be busy filming to help you." It was the perfect excuse to time her visit to the day when Syaoran would not be there.

"Thanks, Niisan! You're the best!"

it took them another few minutes before Touya parked their car in the driveway. As he and Sakura got out, their neighbor, Oshino Shinichi, came passing by.

"Touya, Sakura! Good afternoon to you both."

The siblings bowed and returned the greeting. "It's been so long since we last saw you, Oshino-san," Touya said with a smile.

Oshino laughed as he answered, "I've been in Kyushu helping out with my brother's work."

"Oh, I see. It's good to have you back then."

"I just got back today. I was going to ask your father for some help but I caught him at a bad time. He was putting all their luggage into a car. Said he was going to a dig for the next few weeks."

"Hai," Touya nodded. "They're headed to Mexico this time."

"I see. That must have been why your mother looked so excited. She couldn't wait to be off. Said that it was a long time since she and your father went on a trip."

Sakura and Touya stared at Oshino as if he sprouted tentacles out of his nostrils.

"Excuse me?" they both asked in unison.

"Huh? I said your mother looked excited for the trip. She was all smiles when they left."

"She left with my father?!" Touya asked incredulously.

"Yes, they left together. I think one of your father's students came to pick them up. Must have been the first time he saw your mother since he couldn't make a coherent sentence all the while."

Touya looked to Sakura and saw his confused look mirrored in her face. Just then, Sakura's phone rang. She took it out and stared at the number for a few seconds. Without word, she handed it to her brother. He stared at the screen for two seconds before picking up.

"Good afternoon, Mother." Touya kept his voice controlled.

"Touya? I was calling Sakura? Is she all right?"

"She handed the phone to me seeing as you have something important to tell me, yes?"

"Oh, bother. I wanted to ask her for a favor. Anyway, I don't have much time. The plane is boarding now so I can only give instructions."

"Boarding? Mother, what is-"

"Shush, I said I don't have time. One of the grad students backed out of the dig. I was feeling much better this morning and since they had an extra ticket I decided to invite myself. Exciting, right? Like a twenty-seventh honeymoon for me and Fujitaka-san."

"Exciting?! Why not a heads -"

"Anyway, I'll be gone for a few weeks. Take care of your sister. Since its break can you ask Sakura to take my place at the shoot? She doesn't really have to do anything. She already helped you out today, right? She'll know what she has to do then. Help her out, okay? She won't have a hard time later then. Tell her for me, okay?"

This was turning into the worst possible scenario for Touya. "Mother, you have no idea -"

"Oops. I have to go, Touya. I love you both. Kisses and hugs to both of you. See you!"

She ended the call before Touya could voice another protest. Touya exploded right then.

"What the hell, Nadeshiko?!"

**-oOo-**

**Author's note: **Kinda short for me. Read and review?


	5. A Rotten Ledge

**Author's note: **I'm finally updating (praise me). Although now that I think about it, this probably isn't the story most people want me to update, haha. This story has long been on hold and since I'm on the last chapter of my old fanfic, I decided to kickstart this story again as a sign that I intend to focus on it right after I finish the other one. So, enjoy reading. A review would make me very happy.

And yes, for those reading my other story, the next chapter will (finally) be up in maybe 3 or 4 days. Proofreading is a bitch.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. CLAMP gets all rights to this work. Ohkawa-san, adopt me, please?

**Chapter 5: A Rotten Ledge**

**Rating: T**

**-oOo-**

Tomoyo adjusted the strap of her bag and balanced the parcel she was holding with one hand. She and Sakura were supposed to meet tomorrow for brunch but she just had to see Sakura try on the new dress she made. She could no longer wait another day before she could put it on Sakura. She rang the bell and waited for it to open.

The door opened and Tomoyo froze as she met Touya's slightly murderous gaze.

"What is it Tomoyo?" he asked curtly.

She had rarely been on the receiving end of Touya's "looks" so she was a bit unsure as to how she should react. "Uh... I wanted to see Sakura?"

Touya opened the door wider and moved so Tomoyo could enter. "Upstairs," he told her in the same curt voice and then left her on her own. Tomoyo watched his back until he disappeared before journeying up the wooden stairs to Sakura's room. The door to her cousin's room was left ajar and Tomoyo pushed it slowly open with her foot.

"Evening, Sakura!" she greeted her cousin cheerfully.

Instead of Sakura's usually cheery voice, she was greeted with the sight of her cousin eating a tub of ice cream on her bed. Sakura wasn't really one for moping so Tomoyo was confused at the turn of events. She walked closer and saw the label. It said Super Triple Chocolate with Super Thick Fudge and Super Chocolate Brownie Bits. Not a good sign. Usually, the amount of chocolate Sakura consumed was directly proportional to how depressed she was.

She placed her parcel on the foot of the bed and sat beside Sakura, staring at her for a few seconds. Sakura only spooned another big dollop into her mouth. "What's got you so depressed, hm?" she asked after a few seconds.

Sakura ate another spoonful before answering. "The world."

"What's wrong?"

"Everything."

Tomoyo remembered that even Touya was acting a bit odd today. He was glaring at Tomoyo the moment he opened the door. "Touya seems out of sorts, too."

"Niisan and I got into a fight," Sakura answered.

That caused Tomoyo to raise her eyebrows in surprise. She had never heard of a time when the siblings ever fought. They had always seemed to understand each other completely. "Oh."

Sakura looked at her with her eyebrows drawn together. "Is that all you're going to say?"

"Well, I'm still a bit in shock. This is Touya, right? I mean, doesn't he give you practically anything you want? He spoils you rotten, dear. You, on the other hand, listen to him like all his words are divine commands from Kami-sama. To think that you could actually get into a fight..."

"Well, shit happens."

"Oh dear, now you're getting vulgar. What happened exactly? Your parents aren't going to happy when they see you later. I can already imagine Nadeshiko-san giving her usual monologue about happy families. Speaking of which, where is your mother? She's usually home when Touya is."

"Mom ran off to Mexico with Dad for their twenty-something anniversary. I forget."

"Huh. And that's why you guys fought?"

Sakura scooped out the last bits of ice cream in the tub and scarfed it down. "Not really. Niisan doesn't want me helping him with his work."

"Start from the beginning so I can understand."

Sakura placed the tub on her bedside table and told Tomoyo of the fight she had with Touya more than an hour ago. She told her of her mother's surprise trip and the request she gave Sakura. As soon as they entered the house, Sakura told her brother that she'd do what their mother requested. She told Tomoyo of how Touya vehemently refused her help. He even went so far as telling her he'd be angry if she brought it up ever again.

"I know I can be a nuisance but he didn't have to shout at me. It's the first time he ever did that and I didn't know what to do. I just grabbed this ice cream tub and a spoon and rushed back up here. He hasn't gone up since," Sakura said in a dejected voice.

"A nuisance? You? To Touya?" Tomoyo was puzzled by what her cousin was saying. Sakura was Touya's little princess. He would never think of her as a nuisance. Sakura brightened up anyone's day. Tomoyo grabbed the tub away from her cousin and waved it in front of her. "Maybe he just got angry you're spoiling your dinner with this junk. Just how many 'Super's can you put in an ice cream flavor, eh? One should be more than enough."

Sakura only answered her with an angry glare.

Tomoyo simply shrugged it off. Sakura would never get truly angry. "Something tells me that there's an impetus to this black mood of Touya's."

Her cousin's glare disappeared and was replaced with one of the cutest frowns Tomoyo had ever seen. "Well, I managed to cause problems for the movie staff each time I visit. The first was with that coffee thing, the second was at the aquarium and-"

"Hold up. Aquarium?"

Sakura briefly explained the circumstances of her second unfortunate meeting with Syaoran Li and its similarly unfortunate end.

Tomoyo was laughing when Sakura finished. "Maybe the director should film you guys instead. This has the makings of a very interesting rom-com after all."

"Please be serious, Tomoyo."

"All right. After those two incidents, what else happened?"

Her cousin blushed scarlet and Tomoyo wondered why she did.

"Something else... kind of happened today."

The way she was blushing told Tomoyo that this was something she definitely had to hear. "Spill it, Sakura."

Sakura covered herself with a blanket and before Tomoyo could pull it off her, she spoke. "Is it wrong to like it if a guy kisses you without your consent?" she asked in a rush.

It took a minute before Tomoyo understood what her cousin just said. "Holy. Cricket."

"I mean... I didn't really like it... I meant -"

Tomoyo forcefully removed the blanket covering Sakura and forced Sakura to face her. "Who kissed you? That was your first kiss wasn't it?" She moved so their faces were inches apart. Her eyes were boring holes into Sakura's own green ones. She was gripping Sakura's arms tightly. "Tell me!" she demanded.

Sakura sighed audibly before answering. "Li Syaoran," she muttered and Tomoyo's eyes threatened to jump out of their sockets.

"Li Syaoran kissed you?!" Tomoyo almost shouted.

"Shh! Niisan will hear!" Sakura hissed.

After a few seconds of silence, Tomoyo looked down and started shaking. Sakura started worrying for her cousin. A few moments later, Tomoyo was cackling like a hysteric. Sakura frowned. She didn't find anything funny with the situation.

Her cousin was able to compose herself enough to say, "I have got to give Li-kun an award," she said as she gave a little applause. "He's amazing! He's done what no man has ever done before. And to think he was able to steal your first kiss with Touya only meters away! He should be revered! A man among men!" She descended into another fit of giggling.

"It isn't funny, Tomoyo!"

"Oh, no. It's hilarious! Can you imagine if Touya knew? He'd have an aneurysm! You had your first kiss stolen right under his nose! He would never live it down!"

"He doesn't know, Tomoyo. Please don't tell him anything," Sakura pleaded.

"I promise not to tell so long as you tell me exactly how it happened. No skipping out on details."

Sakura nodded and started telling her about how she was supposed to take her mother's place today and then how she got locked in the room with Syaoran. She then told Tomoyo of how her phobia kicked in and how she acted while they were trapped inside.

"I was acting crazy and then he just kissed me. I struggled at first but then..."

"You kissed him back?" Tomoyo asked with a grin.

Sakura nodded.

"Did you enjoy it? Word on the street is that he's a very good kisser."

Her cousin grabbed a pillow and covered her face. Tomoyo didn't miss Sakura's little nod and she started to laugh like crazy once more.

"Wow, Sakura. I was worried you'd never find a boyfriend but here you are charming one of the best-looking actors in the industry. I am humbled and in awe of your abilities."

"It wasn't on purpose! To make things worse the door opened suddenly and I panicked and pushed him off me without thinking." She hugged the pillow tighter. "I'm sure some people saw us. We probably caused so much trouble getting locked in there and then they saw us like that! What would the people think of me?"

Tomoyo only laughed louder. "They'd probably think you were the most desirable creature on the planet."

"What are you saying, Tomoyo?"

"I'm saying that it doesn't reflect badly on you, really. Li has it worse."

Sakura tilted her head to the side and raised a delicate eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Li's known for his monstrous dedication and commitment to his work. You must be one hell of a woman to get him to act like that. Also, having seen your phobia attack first-hand, I know you'd look distraught. No one else can play the 'Help-me-I'm-so-helpless-and-I-need-protection' card better than you can."

"Is that an insult?"

Tomoyo chuckled as she shook her head. "No. I'm stating a fact. I meant that everyone who saw you would immediately feel for you. They'd want to protect you. I bet a million yen that you rushed to your brother when you saw him and started crying when he held you."

Sakura opened and closed her mouth while looking for the best way to answer Tomoyo. "I was scared," she answered lamely.

"I know you were and everyone who saw you would know that, too. Those who saw you in that state will then think that Syaoran's a bastard who'd take advantage of someone when they're vulnerable."

"But he didn't!"

Tomoyo only laughed harder. "Was he that good a kisser that he completely changed your opinion of him? I thought you hated his guts. He must have given you a good first kiss, huh?"

"I'm not defending him," Sakura replied.

"Sure, you aren't," Tomoyo answered in a voice that told Sakura she did not believe a word she just said.

"And it wasn't just the first kiss. More like the first, then second, then third... I kind of lost count."

Tomoyo gaped at her cousin. "It was a full-blown make-out session?" she asked in disbelief.

Sakura closed her eyes and nodded once before she got the blanket and covered herself once more.

"Oh, Syaoran Li, you devil you," Tomoyo said with a laugh. "I definitely have to congratulate him."

"Not funny, Tomoyo!" came Sakura's muffled voice.

"Stop hiding," Tomoyo said as she moved to get the blanket off her cousin. "Make-out session aside, I think Touya just doesn't want you getting into more trouble." Tomoyo did not add that the main reason Touya did not want her to come along was because he had probably already sniffed out the attraction Syaoran felt for Sakura. Touya's sister complex sensors were calibrated to any environment so as to achieve maximum effectiveness after all. He may not have seen it himself but Tomoyo knew Touya already suspected. Tomoyo herself could already see it and she hadn't been there at all.

"But he shouted at me and said he didn't need me," she said in a small, hurt voice.

"My poor little Sakura," Tomoyo cooed. She gave Sakura a hug and Sakura relaxed into it. "Will gossip about my private life cheer you up?"

"Oh!" Sakura looked up and met Tomoyo's gaze. "Hiiragizawa-san!"

"I'll tell you but you have to try out the dress I brought. I was too excited to wait for tomorrow so I went ahead and brought it now. I'll tell you everything after we play dress-up, okay?"

Despite Sakura wanting to wallow in self-pity, Tomoyo's excitement seeped into her and she eventually found herself smiling. "Okay, fine."

"That's my girl." Tomoyo jumped up excitedly and reached for the parcel she placed at the foot of the bed.

**-xXx-**

Cooking did nothing to ease Touya's frustration. He was still angry at the fight he had with Sakura earlier. The events of today and his mother's well-orchestrated escape made him so angry that he was unable to control it. He had taken it out on Sakura and he had spent the better part of an hour trying to figure out how to apologize to her. The way she looked at him after he shouted at her made him realize that he had crossed the line. Sakura did nothing wrong and she didn't deserve to be treated the way he had treated her. He closed the stove and dropped the ladle with a loud clang.

He was glad that Tomoyo had decided to drop in today. He didn't want Sakura to be alone. She needed someone to cheer her up. Touya didn't have that right since he was the one who caused her to be that way in the first place. He jumped up when he heard his phone ringing. He looked at the caller ID and almost dropped his phone in surprise. Kaho Mizuki was the last person he expected to call him. His fingers were shaking as he pressed the 'answer' button.

"Yes, good evening, Mizuki-san," he answered in what he hoped was his usual calm voice.

"Touya? Good evening. I'm sorry to call you out of the blue like this but I heard about what happened to Sakura today."

"Oh, I see." Touya wondered where she might have learned it.

"Is she all right? They said she looked so terrified when they got her out of that room."

"She's claustrophobic."

"That's so awful. Syaoran wasn't able to do anything either."

That name jolted Touya's brain. "What does he have do with what happened?"

There was a slight pause. "He was with Sakura in that room."

Touya fisted his free hand. He just knew that idiot had something to do with it. "Is that so?"

His answers were clipped and Kaho picked up on his bad mood. "Is something the matter?"

He debated telling her but decided nothing would make him feel worse than he felt now. He might as well let some of his black mood out. "Sakura and I got into a fight."

"Siblings always fight."

"Well, not us. At least not anymore."

"Oh. And how did this happen?" He could hear her curiosity in her voice.

Touya didn't really want to talk about it but he needed someone to ask advice from. He had originally planned to talk to their dad but he had yet to send them his contact details while he was in Mexico. Kaho was the only person he could talk to now. "I got angry and took it out on her. I'm still trying to think of a way to apologize."

"I'm sure she'll forgive you," she said reassuringly.

While he was glad she was trying to cheer him up, it wasn't really working with him. "I didn't want anything like that to happen. I don't want her to get scared of me."

Kaho laughed on the other line. "She won't, Touya. She trusts you more than anyone. She won't just change how she treats you at the drop of a hat."

"I still owe her an apology," he muttered.

"You really are proper with these things aren't you?"

"I am."

There was silence for a few seconds before Kaho spoke. "That's not everything though."

Touya was always amazed at how Kaho Mizuki was able to read him. They were just talking on the phone but it felt like she was right there looking through him.

"How well you can read me," he said in a slightly irritated tone.

"We've worked together so many times, Touya," she replied with a small laugh.

He may as well tell her everything. He took a deep breath before speaking. "My Mom went with my Dad to Mexico."

Kaho didn't seem surprised at this development. "Ah. Another honeymoon?"

"Something like that. She asked Sakura to take her place."

"And this bothers you because?"

Touya sighed again. It was always Kaho's style to fish for information like this. She always made Touya say things he would not say otherwise. "It's not a place for her. She shouldn't burden herself with my problems. I'm the older one."

"And if she really wants to help you, what then?" she asked him.

His sister's nature made her want to help anyone she could. Touya understood this but he also didn't want her to overexert herself. With all the things that have happened to her when she was with him on set, he grew a bit superstitious. He was sure there was some kind of curse following their movie around. Add to that the fact that she was slowly being noticed by a lot of the guys in the cast and crew. He didn't like the way some of them were eyeing her. He would rather she be far away where he knew she would be safe and out of their reach. He had no intention of getting a brother-in-law anytime within the next twenty-five years or so.

"She doesn't need to do anything for me. I can handle myself," he answered.

He knew Kaho had to be shaking her head right about now. "I know this business well, Touya. You need the help. I also don't think Sakura can stop worrying about you. She cares for you as much as you care for her. I doubt those mishaps would deter her from wanting to help you."

"Yes but-"

"You can scare away any potential suitors more easily if you're near her."

Touya smiled wryly. Kaho was far too good at reading him. "…I didn't mean anything like that."

Kaho laughed again. "Oh? You didn't? I was sure that would have convinced you."

"Maybe a bit," he conceded.

"She will want to help you."

Touya let out a tired sigh. "I know. It's the way she is."

"So she had a little accident every now and then. It doesn't mean she'll meet one again."

He had to raise an eyebrow at that. "Three out of three doesn't make me very confident about that, Mizuki-san."

"Well, if she comes with you more often, the odds could improve, yes?"

"Or they could become worse." He didn't like things like that to happen to her every time she came with him. He would rather get out of the movie than put her to that kind of danger.

"I doubt you'd let something happen to her," she said with confidence.

He felt grateful at her words but the fact was that he could not do anything for Sakura those three times. That was what made him feel even worse. He was always there when those bad things happened to her. "I was there today," he said softly.

"Bad luck," she said simply.

"I suppose," he answered. "With those three times I must have reached the quota for my bad luck this year."

"You surely can't think something will happen every time, will you?"

"I'm a pessimist. I don't let anything slide when it comes to my sister."

"Stop it, Touya. Those things were completely out of your control."

"Sorry," he said after a while. Kaho's words were cheering him up a bit. Only a little bit.

"Will you allow her to help you?" she asked him.

This was the question of questions tonight. This was the main reason why he was in this current state. He answered Kaho truthfully. "99.83% No and 0.17% Maybe."

"What in the world are those percentages?" Kaho said with a laugh.

"That's what I'm thinking right now."

Kaho laughed a little more before speaking again. "Saying yes would be a good compromise."

He knew what she was getting at but Touya was still reluctant to agree. "Do you really think so?"

"Of course. It'll show you trust her."

Sakura didn't need to be reminded of this. Touya trusted her with anything. "But I already do. She knows this."

"Yet you don't allow her to help you when you're in dire need of it."

Despite his desire to remain cold towards Kaho's entreaties, her words were making sense to him. He was finding it harder to give arguments to support his decision. "Dire need is quite the exaggeration."

"But you don't allow her into your affairs," Kaho told him.

"I don't want her to worry about me needlessly."

He could feel Kaho's frustration from the other line. "Stubborn, aren't you?"

He knew that he was being obstinate but he never cut corners or became lax when it came to Sakura's safety. He definitely did not want her to come with him on set. At least nowhere that Li Syaoran would turn up to. He didn't say this to Kaho because he knew she would say he was being paranoid. However, his gut was telling him to be wary of that man.

Touya brushed all thoughts of Li syaoran from his head momentarily and focused on his conversation with Kaho. "She doesn't need to trouble herself. She should just focus on herself and what she wants to do."

"What if what she wants to do is help you? I know she'd much rather be with you than working alone at that aquarium."

He was amazed at how patient Kaho was being. If it was him, he'd end the conversation. He did not want to deal with anyone as pig-headed as him. That caused Touya to be just a little bit more agreeable.

"Really?" he asked after a few seconds.

"Won't you be happy when she's near you as well?"

It was the truth but Touya didn't want to actually say it out loud. "That is-"

"No need to answer that," Kaho answered with a giggle.

Hearing it from Kaho, Touya felt a little bit of his pride chip off. A very negligible size, really. Not even enough to fill a sake cup with.

"Just be honest with her and it'll work out," Kaho continued.

"There's nothing much else I can do is there?" Touya asked.

"I'm afraid not."

Touya let out an exhausted sigh. "That leaves me with no choice."

"Then I guess I'll be seeing her on set very soon?" Kaho sounded a little too happy and Touya felt even more irritated.

"… I suppose," he ground out.

"Then that's good."

Touya was angry but the sound of Kaho genuinely happy brushed all of that away. Kaho could always make him feel better. "Thank you, Mizuki-san," he said with as much sincerity as he could.

Kaho laughed on the other line. "It's an elder's duty to give wisdom to those younger."

"I'm not that much younger than you, Mizuki-san," Touya reminded her.

"Good night, Touya," Kaho answered.

Kaho always ended their conversations when their talks went into these kinds of things. He smiled and shook his head slightly. He never did understand her.

"Good night, Mizuki-san. Thank you again."

The sound of footsteps going down the stairs could be heard as soon as Touya ended the call. After a few seconds, Tomoyo's voice could be heard.

"Now, all you have to do is steam it a bit with that thing I left you. You know how to work it, yes?"

"I remember," he heard Sakura say.`

There was the sound of rustling cloth. Touya guessed that Tomoyo was hugging her sister. "Don't sleep too late, you'll wreck your skin."

"Hai, hai," Sakura answered with a little laugh.

Touya heard the door open and then close. As soon as he heard the steps near the kitchen, he called out. "Dinner time," he said as he placed a plate of grilled fish on the table.

He tried to stop from frowning when he saw Sakura flinch as she heard him. She slowly walked to the table and took her seat. After Touya finished laying out everything, she started to eat, not a word leaving her lips. Touya watched her for a few minutes before finally relenting.

"Sorry about earlier," he said seriously.

Sakura stopped her chopsticks in midair and looked back at him. "Sorry, too, Niisan." She gave him an apologetic smile and Touya realized that he'd do anything if it meant Sakura was happy. Even if it meant putting her in the midst of people who would want to take her away. Still, he was confident he could easily scare them away. He's had 18 years of experience after all.

"Well, better eat up. We have an early start tomorrow," he said as he reached out and ruffled her hair.

Sakura's eyes became saucers and she stared at him with her mouth open.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh? I thought you were coming with me? We have a location shoot again tomorrow so we'll have to be at the station early."

Touya new he made the right choice when he saw Sakura's smile then. "Thank you, Niisan! I'll do anything you say!"

He returned her smile. "Eat up. The food will get cold."

"Yes!" she answered and started to dig into her food with more enthusiasm.

**-xXx-**

"Good work, Li-kun," the director said as soon as Syaoran finished his scene.

"Thank you, Director," he answered politely.

The director answered with a nod. "You can go back for the meantime. We'll just call you up when it's your turn again."

"Hai." Syaoran gave a deep bow and turned to leave.

They were in Kyoto today. Half of the crew went ahead the night before so the actors could just ride the Shinkansen to get to the location. He and Yuzuriha Nekoi were up first. Syaoran did his job flawlessly as usual. He paid his greetings to the other staff before walking back to his tent. He looked up at the clear sky and smiled. It was the perfect weather for filming. the humidity was just right as well. He took a deep breath and took in a huge whiff of the fresh air. He felt invigorated. Nothing could ruin his day.

As he walked back, several other people greeted him. He thanked them with a bow as he went. Just as he was greeted by the assistant producer, Syaoran saw a familiar shade of brown. The clothes the person was wearing looked familiar as well. He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip.

"You're hallucinating, Li Syaoran," he said to himself. "After the disaster at the amusement park, there's no way her stuck-up, prickly, overbearing, sour, cactus Onii-chan would allow her to be here."

He laughed to himself unaware that his monologue had gathered him a few looks from the other staff near him.

He turned to where he saw the scene and saw the figure turn around. He had not been mistaken. It was indeed Sakura Kinomoto. Looking nothing like a woman should. She was by herself on top of one of the many small bridges scattered in the large garden. She was ignoring everything around her as she was happily throwing things into the pond. Syaoran had an uncontrollable urge to see her smile not just from her profile. The memories of the taste of her came unbidden to his mind and Syaoran groaned.

"No, you will not go to her, Syaoran Li. It's the stupidest thing you'll ever do," he scolded himself. Nothing good ever came out of them being together. It would be safest if he stayed far away from her. Unfortunately for him, his legs were of a completely different opinion, he found himself one step behind her without him realizing.

"This is unexpected," he said in a normal voice. Without intending to, his voice took on the timber it usually did when he was seducing women on-screen. Syaoran told himself inwardly that it had not been intentional.

Sakura whirled around in shock and Syaoran's brain registered that there was something oddly picturesque about the sight of her hair moving wildly like that. He wanted to grimace at the thoughts he was having but he kept his face a perfect mask. "Li-kun!"

He smiled a little at hearing her refer to him with an honorific. Again, it definitely wasn't intentional.

"After everything that's happened, I assumed your brother wouldn't let you out of his sight." He moved to stand beside her. It was a distance of two feet since one foot would make it so easy to grab her. There's always safety in numbers, Syaoran was always told. Too bad he didn't really understand it didn't apply to a case like this.

Unlike him, Sakura showed no sign of awkwardness despite their last _adventure_ together. "He has some scenes now," she explained as she looked back to the surface of the water. "I told him I'd stay put here."

Syaoran followed her gaze and saw koi gathered underneath her. He saw her drop something into the water again and the koi started swimming vigorously beneath them. She was feeding them, he realized.

"Where is Nadeshiko-san? Why are you the one accompanying him today?" he asked after a few seconds of silence. They had a truce in effect but Syaoran found it harder to speak to her when they were talking normally like this.

Sakura laughed half-heartedly. "Mom is in Mexico having another honeymoon with my Dad. They go on one very year. It's kind of annoying this time because she didn't even say a word to us. She just told us minutes before their plane went airborne."

"So you're left with her job." Syaoran needed no further explanation.

Sakura only shrugged. "There's no one else who can do it."

"I see," he replied with a nod. "Did-"

Syaoran could not finish his question as he saw her pitch forward into the water. He reached for her and before he knew it, his entire world went black.

**-oOo-**

**Author's note: **Hmm. This story is full of cliffhangers. Anyway, thank you for reading up until this point. Leave a review and tell me what you thought! :D


End file.
